


The Grown Up 2P Children!

by Whisperedwords214



Series: The National Children~ [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Interesting couples, M/M, Short story!, adorable couples, so much work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperedwords214/pseuds/Whisperedwords214
Summary: As everyone knows, the 1P national families continue growing and life is going amazingly perfect for them. But like everyone 1P  nation they have a 2P version in an alternate universe and in that universe those 2P's also have children as well! How did these dark,  violet, twisted nations raise their children and just how did said children turn out!Pairings: UsUk, FraNada, SeaLad, GerIta, SpaMano, PruAus, SuFin, DenNor, RussLiet, HongIce, ChuNi





	1. 2P Children Profiles!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've thought about doing this for a long time! Now, keep in mind please, that while the 2P's have different names the children's names for their 2P counterpart will have different names maybe, some will be changes but not all if I think it's fitting. But this'll involve 2Ps and I'm just doing one chapter for each couple and each family! So here's how that turned out and here's a bio for the 2P kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the names have been changes for the 2P children! I just didn't want them to have the same names as the normal children you know? I thought since every nation has a 2P why would their children have a 2P of their own? So boom! Story! Here's the profiles! You don't have to read this, it's not hugely essential, but go right ahead if you wanna!
> 
> P.S - Ughhh this took me about two days to make! I am so tired! But it's done and for that I am super super happy of how it turned all out! I'll be writing some actual chapters soon!

_2P Kirkland Children!_

Name: Jude

Age: 14

Hair color: Auburn

Eye Color: Deep Pink

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like his counterpart he can see mythological/magical creatures so like his counterpart he also finds it rather stressful. While he tries acting like a 'bad boy' like his father, he enjoys helping his mother with his garden but also, like his counterpart, he skips school a lot. Like his father he loves baseball and even keeps to himself a lot trying to keep down his true self in the same technique as his father and seems to have a bad temper at times. While he sees the magical creatures he loves ghosts, like his father, and often watches movies about it with his father, he also uses nicknames like his father when he doesn't feel like using learning someone's name but they're always random. Like his mother he does actually enjoy Broadway and classical music sometimes and has a good humor like his father and, when not near his mother, uses a lot of profanities like his father as well. But, like his mother, he tends to lose his mind to lose weight if he gains any large amount of weight at any time an it's concerning that a fourteen year old is struggling with it but he doesn't see the problem. He is a vegan like his father. He is very, very protective over his little sister and brother. He also has a crush on his cousin and hates Basilio deeply.

Name: Venus

Age: 11

Hair color: Pastel Pink

Eye Color: Deep Pink

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: She is like her mother, very polite, energetic and friendly, a very bubbly personality that is very different from her counterpart. Unlike her counterpart she is not a Daddy's Girl anymore but she clings heavily to her mother at times, loving her mother more than anything. Like her father she, strangely, has a southern accent rather than her counterpart's British accent, but seeing as her own father had a very faint, almost noticeable, southern drawl at times the fact she had the accent wasn't a surprise. But like her counterpart, as well, she adores astronomy and sometimes gets jealous her brother can see mythical creatures when she loves ghosts just as much as her brother and father making her frustrated she couldn't see them either. She hate show over protective Lucas is over her now and despises so much attention on her, being eleven she was on that threshold of being twelve thus giving her a bit of a haughty attitude most girls got around that age. Not to mention that she is also going through puberty in a family of boys so her moods tended to swing pretty easily at times and like her father she can have a bad attitude if the moment strikes. She doesn't really care for boys, like her counterpart, rather she enjoys kicking and beating up any that come too close to her and enjoys showing how much stronger she is than most of the boys at their school so she often gets in trouble sometimes but the fact that she's so polite and bubbly about it sometimes is scary. She has a large group of friends because she's so energetic and friendly and plus, she figures that to others it doesn't hurt to have a friend ready to kick ass like her. She enjoys spending time with her little brother and baking with her mother.

Name: Asher

Age: 8

Hair color: Auburn

Eye Color: Light Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Asher, in the same interests as his family and his counterpart, loves ghost stories and even ghosts themselves! He has a soft British accent of his mother,not liking profanity like his mother and going so far as to slap his brother, getting in many fights with the fourteen year old, over his use of profanity. He is polite like his mother but personality wise that's where it ended with his mother for while he didn't go out making trouble for his parents, like his counterpart, he considers himself more mature than his older siblings which gives him a boost in his confidence sometimes. He enjoys Broadway, like his father, a secret interest the both of them shared and something Asher loved sharing with his father and he does have a rather wicked sense of humor but because he's a bit more quiet than his siblings it shocks some when he says something funny or smart ass like. He loves animals, baking with his mother and adores the sweet treats his mother makes and also likes helping his mother garden some days. Another he and his counterpart have in common, is that he does like to play games with his older brother from time to time and while his counterpart is clingy to his mother, Asher is most definitely a Daddy's Boy hands down.

* * *

_2P Bonnefoy children!_

Name: Jacques

Age:15

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde

Eye Color: dark violet

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: While his mother is very gruff, a typical outdoors man Jacques is like his mother in the way that he is polite but can be polite in a rough and intimidating way just like his mother. He is, like his counterpart, passive aggressive to a point before he gets angry and stops talking all together which is a bit of a concern to his parents. Like his father (which he knows his father absolutely hates) he can be just as rude and unpleasant, usually aimed at his father when he does something stupid or something that makes Jacques angry with him. Jacques doodles in his notebook, on his own, yet never shows it to his parents but enjoys hanging out with his Uncle Oliver and listening to classical music once in a while. He hates his father's smoking and drinking, going so far as to gather all his father's alcoholic beverages and pour them down the drain then tear up his cigarettes. He doesn't hate his parents, not even his father, just finds them very frustrating. The only thing that helps is he sees how nurturing his mother can be with them, loving hat side of his outdoors like mother, but other than that he is just very irritable as of late. A trait that comes with being fifteen years old but overall he is viewed by his teachers at school as a good boy and he has a very noticeable crush on his friend,Basilio. Like his counterpart, as well, does enjoy hockey greatly and is one of his favorite things to do with his mother and even plays on the schools hockey team. He sometimes doubts their family, scared it'll fall apart, giving him major anxiety but it's the fact that his parents seem to genuinely love each other that helps him not be so twitchy and anxious about it.

Name: Aimée

Age: 7

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde

Eye Color: Purple

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Being at age seven Aimée gets very obstinate, vulgar and angry when she's upset or fighting with her siblings or even her parents giving mild concern. Like her father she seems to view other people outside of her family as worthless, not really caring for many people and yet she does tend to love certain people a hell of a lot. She also hates her father's heavy smoking and drinking, often helping her big brother tear up their father's cigarettes and pour alcohol down the drain and like her father she seems to have a passion for arguing, screaming even. Especially with her father, when she caught him at a brothel down the street from her school and fights with her cousin, Venus, just as much as she argues with her father. She is protective of her twin brother, Zaccharie, and tries to keep things light with him and even play fight with their mother a lot of the times. She loves spending time with her mother, liking cute things just like her mother and enjoys hockey just as much as her brother and mother, wanting to play hockey just like her brother one day. She does scream in french, sometimes, when too worked up but other than that she is a happy girl, most of the time, and enjoys spending time with her mother more than she does her father. Like her brother she doesn't hate her parents, but her relationship with her father is a bit strained already. Like her counterpart she has a very beautiful drawing skill, often giving them to her mother a lot of the time.

Name: Zaccharie

Age: 7

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dark violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is, just like his counterpart, very attached to his mother and wants his attention a lot during the day when the moment strikes. He seems to be more sensitive than his other siblings but he is also passive aggressive, like his counter part, and shrieks at his sister when she hits him at all. He also, like his counterpart again, does not like being told or feeling younger than his sister when she brags about being fifteen minutes older and hates that. He loves hockey, just like the rest of his family, and like his siblings, his relationship with his father is complicated as well but he absolutely adores the love he sees between his parents and like his siblings, they love their father but it's just all strained. He enjoys playing with his cousin, Asher, and fights with him playfully like how his mother fights with his Uncle Allen. He tends to have mood swings and hates having to go to school sometimes but he does so just to give himself a break from being in his usual routine at home.

* * *

_2P Beilschmidt Children!_

Name: Adalric

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light pinkish purple

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the left

Personality: Unlike his counterpart, he is far from being a cry baby and does his own thing for the most part and he enjoys it. He is like his father and is very sloppy at times with the usual delinquent behavior and lacks his counterparts inherited 'soldier attitude' choosing instead to be like his father and go with the flow. He is also, like his father, very arrogant at times and yet can be very loyal to someone if they prove themselves to be worthy enough to be loyal to. He can be a lot like his mother and be very bossy, moody and energetic as well and he likes to take control, just like his mother, and manipulate what he doesn't. He isn't terribly violet but he is extremely possessive and he hates being put in time out being rebuked by his parents, especially by the principle who calls his parent when he is bad. He doesn't like nicknames, like his mother, whether it had anything to do with his name or not, he hates it and he becomes aggressive, angry, if someone calls him by any sort of nickname. He loves his younger twin, Dante, but sometimes he feels like he's missing something important with his brother and can't put his finger on what it is. But like his counterpart, he does have feelings for his cousin that he is determined to see something about or do something about despite his brother's disapproval.

Name: Dante

Age: 13

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Magenta

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the right

Personality: He is also like his father and going with the flow, is very sloppy and yet he is more boastful and arrogant than his elder twin brother. He does like to draw once in a while but it is what some would say is 'disturbing' but is talented in that aspect. Like his counterpart that, although he is sloppy and goes with the flow, he can be much to serious for his age and he is definitely a pessimist and has no remorse for certain things he does. He does not like or allow his cousin and Adalric to be alone and gets angry when they are for he doesn't think it's smart, at all, to do so. He is like his mother, as well, he has others do 'dirty work' for him which is mostly taking care of people wanting to start fights with him but if he absolutely has too he fights himself and, yes, gets in trouble a lot.He is skilled in many areas and is very sneaky like his mother, quick with his hands, and is proud of it but if he is angry he gets loud and rambunctious, aggressive and it's honestly a bit scary as he's been told. He often enjoys holding his mother's knife and seems to be very impatient and short tempered when he's told not to do something or to wait, just like his mother. He is both different and almost scarily alike to his twin brother but he doesn't like being compared to the older twin and hates when it's done even if he does genuinely care for his twin.

Name: Lissandra

Age: 6

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Light pinkish purple

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like her mother she can be energetic and like her counterpart she can be very cheerful when the mood strikes but normally it sets her parents on edge for when such a cheerful mood rise it surely leads to a horrible mood swing. Like her mother, in a mood swing it was always something more, for her the emotions were intense and she was far too moody for a six year old and she was very bossy, not below manipulating her brothers or even her parents to get something she wants and while she is cowardly, sometimes, she is very short tempered and impatient. She sometimes, rarely, goes with the flow like her brothers and father, but for the most part she is more moody than anything. When in one of her 'dark moods' as she'd heard her mother call it, she would shriek, scream, throw items and manipulate the worst she'd ever done and it would be a horrible tantrum that could go on for six minutes or three hours in her room. She is a good girl, for the most part, other than her dark moods that take part in most of her time, but she adores her older cousin Carmine and looks up to him just as much as she looks up to her big brothers. She enjoys her mother's knife just as much as her mother and brother, loving to run her finger just barely on the edge and she absolutely enjoys the glint it has. Like her counterpart, as well, she loves her Uncle Flavio so much it's like the Italian brother was her mother rather than Luciano and, just like her counterpart, she sobs for hours after her uncle leaves after visiting. She is more like Luciano, her mother, but it is very clear she's a mix of both of her parents.

* * *

_2P Carriedo Children!_

Name: Basilio

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Fuchsia

Ahoge: No

Personality: He is, like his counterpart and his mother, cheerful and energetic, happy and cheerful until someone does something to interrupt said happiness. He is very much aggressive like his mother when he's angry, shouting in Italian when angered much like his mother's counterpart and he gets frustrated very easily just like his own counterpart and pouts a lot. While he gets moods where he is very much like his mother he can be just as quiet, short tempered, grumpy an impatient as his father when the mood strikes. He can be pretty romantic like his father and a lot of his time, his romantic tendencies go into his friend Jacques, liking the boy enough to even pursue him. Like his mother, he is most definitely homosexual but unlike his mother caring about appearances, his fashion and modeling, all that, Basilio couldn't care less about it but his mother is the one supporting his romantic ventures with Jacques and pushing him to go for it already. Also, much to his own father's comment and concern, he did have some yandere traits upon occasion and will eat new foods with his mother as well enjoying it immensely. He does spend time with his father, most of the time being in quiet reading but when they played although his father was still grumpy he enjoyed their time anyhow and he loved being with his father. He is, somewhat, protective over his little brother, very doting on him as their mother is with their uncle. But like his counterpart, he is very skilled with his hands like the other European's were and he paints sometimes but like what his cousin paints, it could range from bright and breath taking beautiful to dark, strange and concerning. In plain, being a teenager he deals with things as they come and he likes to play with his father but, occasionally, enjoys having his mother dress him up and have him try on different outfits for hours. 

Name: Enrique

Age: 8

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Ahoge: Yes, like Flavio's

Personality: Enrique, like his counterpart, get's very easily frustrated and is clumsy at times but he deals with it the best he can by being extra careful. While other children often enjoyed having older siblings who doted on them and were protective, Enrique could barely stand it at sometimes. While he doesn't care too much about clothing like his mother he does make sure everything he wears is pristine and perfect, even fashionable which he enjoyed even at age eight but with a mother like Flavio it was hard not too. He is more like his father, however, for he was more quiet and short tempered, a grumpy sweetheart and he enjoys spending more time with his father than he did his mother sometimes, but he figured his mother had Basilio to dress up, and spent most of his time outside of school with his father. He loved to cook with his father, having a hand in what they chose for dinner a lot of the time and he got to help, practice with the cooking and it filled him with a joy he'd never truly felt other than that. He helped clean his room, his older brother's room and the play room they had then watched his father work silently on cleaning the rest of the house and sometimes he could help. Because he spent so much time with his father he was mesmerized by the sight of his father's swords and knives, the sharp items glinting and catching his attention very easily even delighted when his father would let him hold a small knife. He could, however, be very bubbly like his mother and likes to watch TV with his brother and his mother, any time he truly could and was, as of late, in a much bubblier mood with a new younger sibling on the way.

* * *

_2P Wang Children!_

Name: Fang

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Red 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: Like his counterpart Fang is superstitious and definitely believes in good luck, after all how could he not? Like his father he is easy going, to a certain point, and yet like her mother he is very polite, cold and judgmental to other kids. He, like his mother, does not speak unless spoken too if it's anyone outside of the family, if his brother were to talk with him he is more than ready to talk. He keeps his own worries to himself, like his mother, while still being able to be easy going like his father, flirty and honest when he speaks. He is remorseless like his mother, most of the times, but doesn't quite understand his mother's hatred for Luciano Vargas, finding the twins to be fine and someone he got along with rather fine, but he personally just doesn't like Viktor, his mother's closest all. He gets slightly embarrassed, unlike either one of his parents, when it's mentioned his mother might have had a past relationship with Viktor, especially knowing his father already had one resulting in his elder brother. He becomes almost uncontrollably aggressive when he wants something, especially aggressive if his mother is meeting with an ally and doesn't not have spare time for him during the day to help with something and goes so far as to break his calm facade to slam his fist into a wall and create holes. The fact he swears alot, like his mother, would be like watering it  
down. He swore so often, so much, it was like half his vocabulary was profanities but he normally doesn't show it off in front of his mother but behind closed doors. Although he is merely fourteen, and he definitely does not hate his parents, he can't help but view them as perverts a lot and can't stand being around it a lot of the time and can't wait to turn eighteen and leave. He doesn't hate his parents, but he is definitely not a pervert and even if he were he was so much more subtle about it but at least he could have a place he could smile or laugh around.

Name: Kenji

Age: 11

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like his counterpart Kenji is pretty excitable at his age of eleven, being on the border of nearly turning twelve. He would rather learn more about Chinese culture than Japanese is like a sting to his mother but he was too much like his father to really be invested in Japanese history like his elder brother seemed to be interested in. He was flirty, easy going and yet didn't tell the truth a lot but unlike his father in his preference for quiet introverted girls, he wanted a tsundere girl and that girl exactly would, mostly likely, be Venus Kirkland. He has, however, seen his father drunk around his mother and let's just say somethings might have started before all children could vacate the area immediately and he is still scarred to this day from it. He is like his father, not really embarrassed nor easily angered like his mother and brother, but he and his father love to play pranks on those around them, being pranksters together and it was something they enjoyed greatly together. He has seen the things his father works on figuring the properties of plants, his own knowledge being gained from it, and he only slightly enjoys his father's plots and schemes of ruling the world that he often told Kenji about and he  
found it interesting. He does know, and is slightly grateful he didn't do anything, if his father ever tried too he could easily do it and it would be the apocalypse of mankind and it was something Kenji didn't truly want to see. At least not yet. He is interested, transfixed -like the other children with their own parents- on his father's butcher knife and occasionally holds it an swings it around, resulting in a scar on his stomach when he'd been caught holding it without permission leading to a messy situation. Even so, he can be like his mother, with his honor, but he was much more like his easy going father. But like the rest of his family they are unbearably protective over his little sister and yet adored his eldest brother, Gavril.

Name: Mei

Age: 5

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: Yes, a tiny curl like her mother's when it's in a pony tail

Personality: Mei is young, but like her counterpart, she she knows exactly what she wants when she wants it and she loves spending time with her uncle South Korea and her aunt Taiwan. She is like her mother and is quiet, not really speaking or caring for anyone else unless she was spoken too even then in short sentences to her mother. She can become very aggressive if she doesn't get what she wants or is upset when she isn't given enough attention or her brothers refused to play with her. She doesn't swear, but she watches her mother's perverted hentai drawing ways and often grins in joy seeing that but at the same time her father gets concerned with the child. But as much as she is like her mother at the moment she is more like her father, her love for red pandas as large as her father's, owning at least two stuffed red panda animals and she is also as mischievous as her father and older brother, finding much more clever pranks. A lot of the pranks she does, however, have a slim chance of hurting another person but she always apologizes when it happens but being five and doing that is rather unnerving to her parents. She could be considered just as scary as Luciano's daughter, Lissandra. Especially, like her big brother, she has an interest in her father's butcher knife and enjoys actually chopping up little things with the sharp blade and seems happiest when the sharp item is in her hands.

* * *

_2P Beilschmidt Children!_

 Name: Gretchen

Age: 16

Hair Color: White

Eye color: Red

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Is much like her counterpart, loud, a crazy ball of energy and like her mother she is loud, reckless and also has a great sense of direction. She love rock music, often times cranking it up loud as she is allowed too in her room while cleaning or while getting ready for school. Though she isn't the best, she does get makeup tips from her mother from time to time if she so chooses to wear it but a lot of the time she opts not too. She is, like her counterpart, lesbian and very suave, flirty with other girls sometimes and she uses the nicknames her own mother called her father and she doesn't see a problem with it. Like her father, however, she has moments in between these loud reckless bursts of happiness and energy, she is shown to be depressed a lot of the time though she covers it up. While she adores her father, deeply, she doesn't see him much as he is off working a lot and at the constant beck and call -strangely- of her Uncle Lutz's boss so he was in Germany a lot of the time. She is orderly and clean like her father but where she wants to joke with him she can't seem to as her father is too strict and business like. She hates the personality of that aspect in her father but she suffers a lot with the depression, in the end, concerning her mother enough but she downplays it a lot of the time as to avoid going to a therapist. She has, in the past, self harmed but the one to help pick her up -shockingly- was her childhood friend, Jude Kirkland. She is protective over her little sister but she doesn't see a lot of her either outside of school as Gretchen tends to lock herself away in her room with her rock music. She does like going outside on outings and taking pictures with her mother for his blog and is pleased that at least each of the children had a picture on his blog and she definitely gets the aspect, from her mother, that she doesn't work if she doesn't want too whether it be looking for a job or school work. She is currently dating Irena Braginsky.

Name: Eloise 

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like her counterpart she loves to cause mischief, being outside and using her makeup that her mother buys happily. She doesn't listen to a lot of rock, like her mother and older sister, but is used to it if he mother or sister listened to it loudly even liking a few songs. Being fourteen she is going through bodily changes making her angry a lot and it went rather well with her strict, serious personality she inherited from her father and she can most definitely be very cynical. She isn't as clean as her sister but she loves Gretchen deeply, as only a little sister could love her older sister without it being weird, but Eloise tends to go off on her own a lot. She likes to go outdoors, like her mother, and tends to go on hikes with her mother a lot of the time while the others stayed home and Eloise does have a great sense of direction like her mother and sister, but she isn' as loud about it and lacks a lot of self confidence lik her father. Like her counterpart, Eloise doesn't like to be smothered in affection from her mother, which happens a lot, or the affection she gets smothered with by her older sister as well and while she doesn't hate it she just wish they would choose better times to do it. Like her father she journals but it rarely has anything to do with her a lot of the time, but more focusing on her older sister as if she were journalling for her older sister instead. She has a habit of writing down when her sister is depressed, the onset symptoms and what she does for the day and records it all to eventually present her parents on her sister's declining depression. She's yet to do it yet but has is very business like about it, to cover her concern, and she's determined to show it to their parents. Like her father she tends to get in a very cynical, business like seriousness and gets much to strict, especially if her little brother's somehow manage to get into her room and mess with everything. She does, however, seem to reciprocate the feelings of her cousin Adalric.

  
Name: Augustus

Age: 7

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Red

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell as well

Personality: He is like his counterpart in loving attention he receives from his mother and loves making trouble and yet loves causing mischief as well. Like his father he tends to be a little strict and orderly but either than that he is definitely like his mother all the way. While his father is the only one to be owning any weapons, instead of wanting those, Augustus instead admires his mother's electric guitar, often sitting and reading while his mother played in the living room while his father was at work and he enjoyed the sound of the steel strings screaming out notes. He doesn't really enjoy his father being gone a lot or his father's strict, business like way of doing things sometimes and yet he puts up with it a little jealous his mother could act how he pleased and he couldn't. He doesn't like being told to do, a lot, and loves to be just as creative as his mother but feels shy about it and tends to hold back when his mother offers to do his makeup or ask him if he wants to have lessons. He aims to be strict and even successful like his father, sometimes, but others he has a dram of being a rock star that he hopes to achieve some day other than being just seven years old. He loves his little brother, often playing with him a lot, but he seems to be his happiest when he is playing with Annali.

Name: Bernald

Age: 5

Hair Color: White

Eye color: Red

Ahoge: Yes, like his mother and sister

Personality: He is, just like his counterpart, exactly like his mother as well. He is loud, reckless and energetic, often trying to take as many selfies with his mother than he can thus making him more common on his mother's blog than his other siblings not that anyone minded. He did let his mother do make up on as practice, enjoying it sometimes, but other times he loved watching his mother play his electric guitar wanting to learn how to play as well but his mother always told him he was much too young an could learn in a year or two when he had a bigger body and longer arms, longer fingers etc etc. He has met his half sister, not really caring for her much, but his father always tried to get him to see the other child not that he much cared for her all too well. He understood Gretchen's and her father's depression, trying to comfort them best he can despite being so young and it is much appreciated sometimes and he enjoys making them happier. He likes playing with Augustus but understanding when the other would rather play with Annali, someone he was not to keen on liking that much, but he did share the same dream as his brother in wanting to be a rock star as well. Like his mother is overprotective of his father Bernald is most definitely overprotective of his elder siblings already and yet he seems to be one of the rather normal children, not showing any violent tendencies.

* * *

_2P Braginsky Children!_

Name: Irena

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Irena is cruel, like her counterpart, and she can most definitely be just as manipulative as her counterpart and even prefers it over fighting physically like her mother. She does, also like her counterpart, enjoy reading when she is alone in her room. She can be pretty stoic and quiet like her mother, preferring not to talk for long periods of time like her mother as well. She hates it when her mother often talks to her, especially when she is in trouble, with sarcasm or blunt honesty and hates how she knows when her mother is sarcastic it's when he deems something stupid. While she is the same way she hates it coming from her mother. She loves her mother, desperately, but can't stand it when her mother is being bitter or being to overly confident. She does have a natural distrust of people, her mother and father often leaving for long periods of times whether together or on their own, so she never really gained a trust of people that well when her parents were constantly going out to do work when needed. She never said or believed, she had a troubled childhood but she definitely wish it ha been better but she does seem to have the maturity and seriousness of her mother. But, like her counterpart, she has violet outburst and most definitely has her father's murderous traits, tendencies even, threatening on more than one occasion in her violet out bursts to kill something and it even concerned her parents. She loves winter, however, rather than spring or summer, and loves playing in the snow even now choosing to get sick from the intense cold from time to time and yet she is happiest when she is with her girlfriend, Gretchen Beilschmidt.

Name: Boris

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like his counterpart Boris is very serious and hard working whether it's around the home he shares with his family or even at school. But even with his serious and hardworking attribute he is very confident and arrogant, enjoying it when his sister gets angered at the fact, and occasionally does so until she leaves him alone when she is in one of her moods. He loves his father's brothers a lot, enjoying it when they came to visit, and even liked seeing his aunts once in a while when the time would come. Like his father he seems to be a pervert at fourteen, which is natural for most fourteen years old, but it seems to be a bit more of that but anyhow he doesn't possess the murderous traits his father and sister both hold. In fact, in his sister's outbursts that he's seen, he is actually pretty scared of his big sister not doubting one bit that when she threatens to kill he knew she was serious. He has a practiced "poker face" that isn't as perfect as his mothers but he is learning on perfecting. He can be just as bitter like mother and older sister, strangely preferring physical fighting over the manipulation his mother and sister also use, leaning more towards the brute force his mother tends not to use. As he is he does adore his big sister and mother desperately, protective of his little brother.

Name: Dimitri

Age: 6

Hair Color: Brown

Eye color: brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Just like his counterpart he is just like his own mother. He is cruel, like his big sister, but often prefers not to speak at all like his mother does and is pretty serious but is confident when he opens his mouth to speak and always defends his elder siblings. Being the youngest he is somewhat given the most leeway and is allowed to do whatever it is he pleases and he enjoys it a lot, finding he can do most anything he really wants without consequence. He is very manipulative, however, more so than his mother and siblings, enough that it's hard to believe what is true and what isn't with him but he uses it whenever he can so if he doesn't get to do what he wants he can gain that by manipulation. He hates how his elder brother, Boris, is protective of him, finding him very smothering and doesn't like it in the slightest bit. Like his older sister and father he does have murderous traits but is much more subtle about it than his older sister and yet as cruel, as distant and quiet he is he is like his father ad has a big soft spot for his family. Like his mother, however especially in school, he is very sarcastic and overly confident in his knowledge that he gained from reading and while he was never forced into solitude like his mother, he very much likes to be alone sometimes. He likes spending time with Wang Mei more than anyone, finding her interesting and fun o be around both scheming and plotting a lot but child's play is just that. Child's play. Dimitri also, like many other nations and their children, knows what he wants and if he can't have it or find it, he will do everything in his power to get it so it is his. Even if he has to use brute force or manipulation Dimitri absolutely knows how to get what he wants.

* * *

_2P Kholer Children!_

~~~~Name: Christiansen

Age: 18

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: Yes

Personality: Like his counterpart, Christiansen grew up to be just like his mother, remaining to act like him. Christiansen did, however, inherit his mother's pyromania, rather enjoying the sight of a good fire and even set his homework aflame many times in the middle of class and tried to use the flamethrower his mother owned to set the tree ablaze outside of the school just for the mere pleasure to see the awe inspiring sight of a burning tree.After seeing the sight of his mother's burn mark on his face and his body he still didn't feel fear of the fire he also loved creating and he even remembered his mother use to set spatulas on fire and he thinks, even now, that the sight was what made him fall in love with the sight of fire. He also had the tendency to have the mood of psychotic happiness, mostly when he'd managed to set something on fire and he simply couldn't stop there and would try to do more. He was like his father in the aspects of that sometimes if he cannot find a single thing to set aflame or his father hid everything, like him, Christiansen's mood will drop scarily and it's hard to make him happy again for hours. The longest being a single day. Like his father, as well, with his pyromania from his mother, he had a quiet yandere type to him that didn't truly manifest itself yet though he did have his eye on someone. Christiansen has, many a time, set his father's clothes and burned his dinner when he would get snide comments that hurt his feelings. He loves both his parents, as much as he could possibly love them, but there are certain things he just doesn't understand and isn't happy with. 

Name: Erik

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue with purple shading

Ahoge: No

Personality: Erik, unsurprisingly, has nothing in common with his counterpart. He has a mild pyromania, not even to be setting things on fire and risking his own health like his mother and brother, but he did find fire rather breathtaking sometimes. He is more like his father, quiet, very calm and reasonable especially when Christiansen or their mother get upset for any sort of reason ( _mostly when Magus would take anything flammable_ ) and doesn't really speak much. He speaks in short sentences as well but most of the time when he does talk he points out to his father when he's being a douche, in thirteen year old way of his and more than often sleeps a lot. He also hates his father's side comments when he speaks, whether to Erik or Christiansen or their mother but he always has something snappy to say back to him as well. He doesn't really care much for his little brother but tolerates him all the same but he would never say he hates his brother. He just wasn't that close to Axel and didn't want to get close. He even grew apart from his elder brother a little but preferred now more than ever before to be alone in his room, with his music sometimes, and his internet connection on his computer where he may or may not help his brother look up homemade flammable things just to irritate his father. He doesn't hate his family, in fact he is very close to his family and very protective to the point one would say it was yandere tendencies but more leaning towards psychotic happiness like his mother when he gets what he wants.

Name: Axel

Age: 7

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like his counterpart Axel was not "difficult" but he was also pushing it very hard against his parents as the youngest and trying to see how much leeway he had with his parents. He, like his mother, requires glasses as his vision is rather far sighted and so he has his own pair but also like his mother his also pretty outgoing but not as much. A lot of the time he can be pretty quiet like his father but mostly when it came to building items out of things in the house whether it be his Lego's, cards, pencils or pillows, he was always constructing something happily. He love his mother, deeply, but the mood swings of booth his mother and his brother sometimes worried him about what kind of people he'd be dealing with that day but he enjoyed the good days. He mostly read by himself or in the living room, often times watching his mother or brother playing with matches or something of the sort which he wouldn't tell his father of until it was too late for a piece of furniture believing it to be karma for his father making fun of others trying to speak his language, being a bit of a douche and his snide comments. While he absolutely loved his parents he sometimes prefers being with his older brother Christiansen more than his older brother Erik, not that he hated Erik but it was more of a mutual feeling they had to each other on not hating one another but they weren't really close together and tolerates him just as much as Erik tolerates him. Axel is like his counterpart, as well, he is almost painfully shy when he is stuck or alone with his two cousins or if they come over to play. He also likes to hide from his mother and see how long it takes for him to be found, finding it interesting in the times and how long it could possibly take to be found. 

* * *

_2P Oxenstierna Children!_

Name: Annali

Age: 8

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Heterchromia; left eye red; right eye yellow

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is like her counterpart in the aspect of that she is definitely becoming more like her father as the years go on. She is an 'open book' as her mother has said more than once and is able to show her feelings just as easily as her father, being able to smile a lot more than her counterpart and is normally emotional like her father. Also, like her father, she has an incredible talent for manipulation with the same desire to control as her father, despite only being eight years old, she know that as aggressive as her mother is from time to time the manipulation key for that is her smile. She, as well as her father, has a shocking lack of empathy that she's heard her mother comment on but she quite truly couldn't care less sometimes. Like her mother, however, she isn't that close with her Uncles but rather loves seeing her Uncle Norway when he visits occasionally and a lot of the time she isn't optimistic, rather being pessimistic. Being eight years old she doesn't really care about much, at least not with the adults, instead choosing to focus on her dolls, her coloring and her TV shows she watches a lot of the time and actually enjoys playing with Augustus a lot. It is assumed by her parents, a lot, that she has a crush on the Austrian-Prussian boy and she normally gets mad enough she smashes cups and leaves the glass for others to find whether by looking down or stepping on. She has inherited her father's murderous traits, her insanity already very obvious and she does,exactly like her father, has a tendency to find pleasure in hurting others but unlike her father's ability to hide it behind a "kawaii" Face and dark aura, Annali is very upfront on her murderous traits. 

Name: Laila

Age: 4

Hair Color: Pale Blonde

Eye Color: yellow

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like her counterpart she is definitely a heart melter at age four, being very adorable herself and knowing it much too well. She knows it so well she often uses her cute face and charms as a manipulation piece but isn't quiet good at that part being four years old she only just began using manipulation as a means of getting what she wants. Like her mother, however, she is pretty aggressive going so far as to her her elder sister when they are fighting over what to watch on TV. She does not, in any way shape or form, like Russia or his son Dimitri when he comes over to play with her older sister and she doesn't like the mysterious unknown relationship with Russia her mother has. She has her father's murderous traits, which is obvious at age four, like her big sister and both girls end o get in fights a lot o get caught trying to play with the knives Laila going as far as to curiously cut her sister one time. Laila doesn't take pleasure in seeing others being hurt but she does like to inflict damage that much is clear to her parents and to Laila she doesn't see it as big of a problem as others make it out to be. Laila has gotten in trouble for sneaking small knives to school and experimentally cutting the other boys and girls at school who, all to easily, agree because of her sweet face and has been punished many times for it. She does enjoy having her cereal and watching TV with Annali but it doesn't take long before a fight breaks out and they separate for some time during the morning but always she ends up missing her big sister. She loves her older sister, a lot, almost creepily ready to do anything to protect her at age four and yet she doesn't seem to think this as a problem either despite her parents murmurings.

* * *

_2P RoChu Children!_

Name: Czar

Age: 20

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Red

Ahoge: No

Personality: Czar, like his counterpart, was constantly passed between his mother and father for years but now being twenty and independent he is happier than he could ever imagine possible. While his father was stoic and quiet, which he could also be a times, he isn't that favorable for his father rather enjoying his mother's presence more strange as it was. Before he was exactly like his mother, going after the quiet introverted-like girls and was not the girls first choice, again like his mother, but eventually he gave on the quiet girls especially when he finally confronted his own complex feelings for Viktoria and eventually moved in with the girl. While he doesn't exactly like his father too much he has to thank him for pushing him to keep going to school as his mother always thought education wasn't important made it hard to attend school while staying with him but his father loomed like a dark presence that made him quick to get to school. He is mischievous, like his mother, and enjoys the pranks he is welcomed to by his little brothers when he goes to visit and even on occasion pulls pranks on his little sister's from time to time and enjoys hanging out with his little siblings. He has also seemed to have perfected his mother's "poker face" as well so from time to time he can often manipulate wit ha very straight face but he hardly has to manipulate others and besides, he is much to worried Viktoria would beat him senseless if he dare try it. 

* * *

_2P Héderváry Children!_

Name: Viktoria

Age: 20

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Pink

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like her counterpart, Viktoria is pretty cheerful and mischievous being twenty and is rather thrilled to be old and independent now, living on her own with her boyfriend Czar. While she isn't as close to her father as her counterpart, Viktoria has some rather blood thirsty traits of her father often being called a "Vampire" like her father by his people and appears rather vampire-like as she has no patience at times for people. She is a very upfront, demanding kind of person that isn't at all like either one of her parents, but she is like her mother in someways that count. While her mother was more of the "damsel in distress" relying on Romania at times with her little brother, Viktoria is pretty kind and gentle a majority of the time but is still the kind of person who doesn't take bullshit from others. She often, exactly like her counterpart, gets embarrassed when her mother comments on her relationship with Czar commenting on the magnet like movements they both had and it made her overly conscious when around her boyfriend's mother or father. She gets very quiet, polite and is actually overly feminine just to sort of blend which never happens really. Again, while her mother is also described as the little sister type needing a man to rely on like "prince in shining armor" Viktoria hardly ever relies on a man, not even her father. She would rather take care of things herself rather than relying on another person, finding Czar to rely on her more than she ever relied on him and it makes her rather happy about it. She appears to be one of the more normal 2P children so far however she does wear some sharp though low inch heels shoes often using the heel to stab another with in self defense if it were to ever happen to her. She may fight with her little brother a lot but she really does adore him and missed him every so often. 

Name: Valentin

Age: 15

Hair Color: Blonde/Brown

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Just like his counter part, Valentin does believe in black magic but unlike his counterpart he actually preforms the art and he prides himself on doing it flawlessly even. He can see magical creatures, just like Lucas and Christiansen, but the only one he ever really goes to hang out with is Lucas as he most certainly has a crush on the other boy. He does get pretty blood thirsty like his father and sister, like his counterpart, he often itches for a physical fight and is battle hungry but is good at suppressing it a lot of the time. He and his sister used to fight like cats and dogs when they lived together, shrieking at each other at times but adored one another anyhow and he often gets lonely without her there. He deals with his mother on a daily basis as being "embarrassing" was every mother is to every person ever at fifteen years old, but he does love her she just embarrasses the hell out of him when she picks him up for school looking every bit the damsel in distress. While he has no real murderous traits other than being ready for a fight, he honestly admits he doesn't care for Lucas's cousin and is labeled as "forever alone" as he has his sights set on Lucas until the unforeseeable future. He loves hanging out with his little sister, Malika, like his counterpart and he enjoys having the little girl with him a lot of the time finding it nice to have at least one sister in the house still. 

* * *

  _2P  Kirkland-Oxenstierna Child!_

Name: Elizabeth

Age: 7

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Ahoge: No

Personality: Like her counterpart, at mere age seven, Elizabeth enjoys history a lot, loving the class when she gets there and soaks it all up like a sponge and she can't get enough. While her mother gives her a tablet she reds on Wikipedia for hours on any historical event, person, war, anything and everything. She does have glasses as well but like her mother she hates having to wear them but wears them anyhow seeing as she has poor vision like her mother and can't see far enough ahead of her unless she liked to see blurred objects. She loves her father a lot, even if he as a tsundere side for interacting with people she adores him and expresses as much obviously getting her easily read emotions from her grandfather Sweden. She only once saw her father's teddy bear that looked like her Uncle Oliver and when she touched it she was severely punished giving her a rather bad reaction to punishments as she will shriek and scream, kicking and hitting anything close to her. She mostly watches her father feed his pet rat, not bothering to interact, and she loves to read history with him when they sat together and he was in a good mood and enjoys playing with him a lot, again, when he was in a good mood. She tries to comfort her father when he gets lonely, best she can, and is often smothered for days, weeks afterwards by her father much to her mild annoyance at the times. But like her mother, in the end, she enjoys making wild plans with her aunts about how they could conquer the world but mostly does it in a funny way. Like her mother, however, she is very sneaky and will attack if scared with anything around her, onetime even hitting her father in the face with a TV remote, she is very smart but her mother considers her a genius. She is happiest when with her parents but enjoys spending time with her Uncle Oliver. 

* * *

_2P! Steilsson- Long Children!_

Name: Emilía

Age: 8

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: No

Personality: Emilia is very different from her counter part, being very free with her emotions and cheerful, optimistic like her mother. Like her father she shows a lot of her emotions, much to easily something she has in common with her cousin, but she smiles a lot and is extremely lovable, her favorite thing to do being to spend time with her father more than anything. She is very much like her father, in the fact that she loves to make both her mother and him smile whenever she can and even her little sister and is happiest when she succeeds at making someone smile. She is a pretty big chatter box, her and her father having sat and talked for hours without rest and still be happy talking with one another and she is definitely a jokester  like her Uncle China and like her father. It's one big mess when all the jokers in the family get together but she enjoys it a lot when she does and loves to cook and cuddle with her father happily. She has watched him poison his cupcakes, given them to humans before and she just wonders how he does it, some sort of awe with that. While her father has no murderous traits other than poisoning, Emilia is raptly learning her poisons and figuring each effect it has and is enjoying that as a bonding experience with her father from time to time. What she mainly focuses on, despite being eight, is making her mother the happiest he can be when his complex PTSD, anxiety , depression or his Borderline Personality Disorder kicks in and she tries to make him the happiest as she can. She does seem to, already, have signs of a yandere personality that is similar to her mother's.

Name: Kamilla

Age: 7

Hair Color: Dark (Black)

Eye Color: Dark brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: Kamilla is bright, cheery like her counterpart, and loves to make her father laugh whenever she can and loves to see him laugh. She is like her mother, optimistic and is very friendly with people to the point it concerns her parents she might be friendly to the wrong person someday but she is very friendly nonetheless. She loves how goofy her mother is, adoring him more than her precious stuffed toys she had piled up in her very pink bedroom, something else she shared with her counterpart. She is selfless, timid sometimes around other nation's children or left alone by herself suddenly, but she is just a chatter box along with being very friendly. While she is very nice, timid, cheerful and a chatterbox she has inherited her mother's BPD after being brought to the doctors for her unstable mood swings when she was four and it was proved she did have the genetics for the disorder. She has horrible unstable mood swings even still, never knowing what mood she'll be in is tiring for her even now but she tries to keep up her bubbly, happy front for her family but along with the BPD she inherited she also has a splash of anxiety from her mother as well that she inherited. She definitely, without a doubt, has the yandere trait of her mother and it makes her just a little more unstable sometimes in her reasoning at age seven but she has both a crush and her sights set on Lissandra. Over all the problems she may have Kamilla is still bright and cheerful, ever the prankster, and is very sweet when she is in a good mood and is very outgoing and optimistic.

* * *

_2P Beilschmidt-Heredvary Child!_

Name: Klaudia

Age: 6

Hair Color: Blonde/brown

Eye Color: Pink with red hues

Ahoge: No

Personality: Klaudia is, over all, sharing one trait with her counterpart and that was being rather adorable and sweet. That was about it, as far as she knew, for Klaudia was almost exactly like her mother in the aspects where she was definitely more of a "Girly girl" than a tomboy and she didn't deny it. While other girls were rough housing, violent and loud, she was often or not, outside with her mother enjoying the nice weather when they had it and enjoyed how kind and gentle her mother was. She, already at age six, refuses to rough house and refuses to have her appearance messed up especially if she had her mother carefully do her hair and pick out her clothing for the day. She is like her father, however, in being very orderly and clean, a bit cynical towards him as she understood better than her counterpart just exactly where her mother and father stood relationship wise. She may or may not have any -if anything at all- murderous traits from her father but because he has yet to show anything of the sort so it was hard to determine if she inherited anything like that. She does see her father from time to time, required to stay with him for half the week but often enough going home to her mother the second day with him, finding she does not have a lot of common ground with her siblings. While she loves her older sisters, Gretchen and Eloise, but finds she does not get along well with her father. And, at six, she was more okay with that that most children her age and even chooses her mother without hesitation and while she does not hate her father she just can't connect with him especially when he doesn't seem to want to be involved with her. She loves to dress up and even looks up to Flavio Vargas and loves seeing him when her mother often visits him. 


	2. Chapter Two - UsUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I screamed internally at how long it's taken me to get this out but here it is! God this is such a long series, fuck I'm surprised it's still kind of popular! But I think, at the time, I got so overwhelmed with the 2P's and their personalities, making the kids profiles, that I burned myself out and lost interest for a loonggg time. But I'm going to finish this story! Then I'm going to go over and finish the other story with all the kids and that'll be it for the series! I think I got this idea when I was thinking about 2P's and kind of came up with said children but for now just read on and I'll be back soon with another chapter! Read on and enjoy! :D
> 
> Edit: After considering it, because Liam's name already starts with an L I decided to change Lucas' name to Jude instead as it just kind of fits better!

The sun peeked over the horizon, barely gracing the world in light but enough so that the sky was streaked with pinks and purples that turned white clouds promising snow in the late January time, a pale pink and purple to those closest to the horizon. Rolling over the blankets refused to give any slack when pale lashes fluttered against cheeks opening, light blue eyes groggy and fogged as he looked at the source of the heavy resistance of blankets when the smile tugged softly at his lips as he stared at the sleeping face in front of him. Allen Jones was truly a beautiful man, all be it rough on the edges, but Oliver had once viewed him as something more akin to family but, like their counter parts Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, Allen also got his independence and around fourteen years ago they got together romantically not that he was complaining. Allen slept pretty hard for someone who always claimed he was alert, his auburn hair messy with what would severe bedhead when he got up and his dark auburn lashes rested on tan cheeks making Oliver smile softly when reached out touching the tan cheek. He shifted closer, wiggling further under the blankets the warmth coming off of his lover's body more than enough for him to scoot closer to the other and he lightly pressed his finger to his lower lip, eyes wide but he giggled softly. He was aware, definitely, he clung to Allen to much and it was tiring for the other but he truly did love Allen with everything in him and wouldn't want to lose him for some reason or another. 

He was lightly rubbed the lower lip which was a little dry but pretty smooth and soft on the man, shockingly, when he was squeaking at the sudden movement of Allen's eyes opening and his body then on top of Oliver's. He felt a blush rush to his cheeks as he stared up at deep pink irises that were more than alert, not holding an ounce of that tired fog they normally held in the morning, and Oliver's eyes widened gently. "Good morning, Ollie~" 

Oliver wiggled when Allen's lips pulled into a wide grin, his lashes lowering just a touch when his earring glinted in the light lightly, Like a special wink at Oliver."Good morning, Al! Did you even sleep? Or were you faking it?" Oliver asked but a wide smile pulled at his own lips when Allen leaned down, the sight of such a dangerously handsome face getting closer set his heart off like he'd been sprinting for hours. He smiled wider, almost deliriously, when he was pulled into a kiss and he curled his arms around Allen's shoulders sighing happily at the warmth of the other's body and kissed him back. He felt his legs twitch with the need to wrap them up around his lover's waist but fought the urge when Allen pulled back. 

"I woke up a half an hour before you, James called me a few hours ago and I only managed to sneak in those two before Venus woke me up half an hour ago." Allen explained then looked at the clock and sighed pushing the blankets off them which, annoyingly, had become twisted around them. "That reminds me I gotta go do that." Oliver almost laughed at the accent Allen had adopted then which was, funny enough, his southern drawl he liked to used from time to time which was as natural as the New York accent that was more dominant time to time than the southern drawl.

"Going to make pancakes?" Oliver questioned then smiling as he sat up as well, his back aching and he noticed faint markings between his fingers where Allen's had been last night, and it made him smile more warmer. He loved evidence of their lovemaking the morning after, Allen was surprisingly gentle with him from to time but as bubbly and cheerful as Oliver was he loved the rougher side of Allen. "Is Asher or Jude up yet? Or is it just Venus? Because you know she wants regular pancakes not the vegan ones you and Jude have." 

"I know, baby." Allen replied with a knowing smirk, his eyes flashing with an emotion Oliver didn't recognize, and walked to the closet grabbing a black t-shirt and dark jeans, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser and got dressed then pulled socks on along with a studded belt. "I'll be downstairs, I'll see you down there in a few?" He looked over at the pastel pink haired male who then nodded, smiling bright enough it was echoed in his light blue eyes and it made Allen smile genuinely a him.

"Yup! I'll be there soon! I want to shower first which you obviously did when Venus got you up~" Oliver playfully babbled before shoving himself out of bed shivering at the heated feel of Allen's eyes rolling over him and grinned widely. "Go down there and I'll be there momentarily." Allen laughed softly before exiting the room with Oliver's own bubbly laugh from inside reaching his ears. He walked down the hall, both sons doors shut tightly, as he walked down the stairs walking down them grabbing the banister spinning himself in the direction of the kitchen. He walked in to see his daughter sitting at the table, looking at her mother's cook book only to look up, her deep pink irises matching his own and her pastel pink hair stuck up crazily like she didn't bother brushing her hair.

"Morning, doll face." Allen greeted making Venus smile softly at him when he walked over ruffling her hair happily and then kissed the crown of her head, admiring the silk texture of her hair. He then plucked a pan off the wall, grabbed a mixing bow, spatula, whisk and the ingredients for both vegan and regular pancakes setting to work on mixing then placing the pan on the burner letting it warm up rather quickly. "How are you feeling? Did Julia help yesterday?"

Venus looked up then, curiously only to have a little color in her cheeks and then smiled at her father with chagrin making him feel a twinge of guilt for asking. His daughter who at eleven, as of recently, was crashing into puberty hard and being in a family of boys Allen had brought his daughter to Julia, aka Hungary, to help his daughter in he areas he and Oliver truly had no clue about. From what Julia told him his daughter got two bag fulls of bras -something he cringed at hard when thinking about- and that his daughter had gotten her period. All things he cringed and hated to know but the knowledge made him want to clear the air of the awkward feeling when she spoke. "She helped. It makes sense talking to a girl about it, not anything against you or Mama, but she just made it better and helped a lot. I wish she didn't tell you everything we did though." 

Allen looked over his shoulder again to see a soft pink in her cheeks and he sighed. Ditto. "I know, kid, but I guess to her it was my 'fatherly right' to know what she bought you and about the whole, you know, menstruation thing. Or Satan's subscription as I've heard women refer to the whole fuck show of bleeding." He grinned when Venus giggled at his words, flipping a pancake, when he then picked up he pan turning to his daughter. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed eyes widening when she watched her father shake the pan a few times before jerking his hand up and the pancake flew in the air and dropped back in the pan and he repeated it before putting the pan down. "That was so fucking cool!" The swear just burst out of her as she shouted, her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement and he grinned at his daughter then abandoning the pancake for a moment then pressed a kiss to her forehead happily.

"Don't let Mama hear that profanity!" Allen warned playfully making her giggle as she clung to him in a fierce hug and he kissed her forehead again making her squeeze him. While he spent many years as a 'bad boy' and rough around the edges he truly did adore his children as much as he loved animals and the fact that Venus was his only daughter made her all the more special among the family of boys. He then ruffled her already messy hair. "I love you, kid." 

"I love you too, Daddy!" She chirped in her southern drawl making him want to squish her to his chest. She inherited his accent, something he'd used a lot around her for her to pick up on or something she inherited he didn't know, but he loved the accent his daughter had and he wildly preferred it over the accent his two other sons had inherited from Oliver, not that he didn't love the English accent his lover and sons had, he was just happier Venus had a southern drawl.

"You and you're brothers, ya'll getting along still?" He asked then cursed under his breath at his slip up but she seemed to just ignore it when he fought a blush that wanted to crawl up into his cheeks. While he proudly spoke in a New York accent ninety nine percent of the time around other Nations and in general, there was the one percent of him that was a southern boy and southern accent that slipped out like today. But he had nothing better to do yet he still got embarrassed around his kids if the accent slipped out. He looked over his shoulder at her and he noticed the figure in the doorway and grinned. "Mornin', Jude."

"Morning!" Jude yawned the word out then sat across from his little sister who stared at him with a narrowing of her eyes, playfully, and he shot her a smile. He felt just as awkward as his father about his sister's sudden puberty and was even more awkward at the sight of the growing breasts on her chest and the bra strap slipping down her shoulder just then. His sister was growing up and he was as awkward as Allen about the sudden changes with the girl. "What're you doing up early, V? I thought you slept in til ten at least."

She shot him a mock glare as she fixed her bra strap then smirked at him widely like she was about to argue with him and Allen only just realized that, probably, was the same exact way he looked when he was about to argue with James. He then smiled turning his attention to the pancakes. "For your information, brother, I get up when I want too!" She playfully exclaimed then smirked wider at him, eyes sparkling in a new way as she shifted in her seat when the house phone rang loudly and she jumped off her chair. "I got it!" 

Allen was working on the last normal pancake for Oliver, Venus and Asher, when he sighed to himself while watching the batter warm and form tiny bubbles as it cooked when he yawned before he could stop it. Today was going to be a long day, that he knew, when he heard his daughter babbling excitedly on the phone to her Uncle James and he yawned once more and he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand yawning for a third time. Yup, today was going to be a long day. 

* * *

"I'm home!" Oliver looked up with wide eyes then beamed when he slid the tray in, both children at the table looking up in surprise, and Oliver was adjusting the tray shutting the door quicker than before and running out of the kitchen. Allen wasn't supposed to be home for quite some time today, so the fact that the man was home early was like getting a delightful surprise and yet neither children jumped up to greet their father and especially not when there was thumping feet going up the stairs with their mother's giggles fading off. 

Venus looked at her little brother, his auburn hair messy for once when his light blue irises flicked up to Venus in response and he raised a dark brow. "Wanna go watch TV? Jude went to the store to get us something to eat, so he'll be back any minute. I hope he doesn't get me some vegan crap Daddy told him to grab for us." One thing Venus hated was that her older brother and father were the "vegans" of the family and while she ate like she quoted "a regular person", her father and older brother were constantly trying to sway her to the vegan life style but she refused. She enjoyed eating her meat and junk food just fine. 

 "You know it might be, I mean Daddy often brings us stuff we like too. He's not that strict with the vegan stuff or else Mummy wouldn't be with him, right?" Asher looked t his sister, pursing her lips while she tied her long pastel pink hair up in a sleek pony tail, deep in thought as they walked into the living room. His sister sat down on the left side of hte couch, him on the right side, while her deep pink eyes stared at something faraway it seemed when she then turned her attention back to her brother. 

"Yeah. No matter what Daddy does, Mama loves him just fine. Even if Mama had to give up meat and stuff I think he'd still be with Daddy either way and that would mean we would have to be vegans in some way." Both brother and sister grimaced at the thought of forced veganism, the thought of never having meat and found it didn't appeal to them the way it did their father and brother. "I don't get why Daddy and Jude are vegans anyways; I know where my meat comes from, it comes from a cow, pig, whatever type of meat is out there, and I know a lot of leather is made from animals, a lot of stuff is! I just don't see the appeal of veganism, you know? I mean, I love my salads and some food Daddy brings home but I just don't see the problem in eating meat." 

"I think it's just that Jude and Daddy love animals a lot more than us that it kind of puts off the thought of eating meat from a cow or something like that." Asher shrugged slightly as if it was no big deal. "They have "bleeding hearts" for animals like Mummy says but sometimes I think they just like eating healthier and think veganism is better. Who knows, at least we get to have hamburgers with Mummy." Both siblings shared a large grin over the truth of the eight year old's words.  

The front door swung open with Jude walking in with bangs twisting around his fingers unpleasantly and he kicked the door shut while walking to the kitchen while both Venus and Asher shifted leaning against the seat of the couch while letting their arms drape over the edge of it touching the back of the couch while listening to Jude place the bags down. The rustling of plastic captured their attention more than the low murmurs on the TV that when Jude came walking into the room holding packs of meat in his hands he looked so distasteful of the red meat in his hands that Venus swore she was going to end up laughing at her brother if he continued looking like that. Her lips twitched at the corners and when she peaked at Asher she saw the same twitching t his lips like her own when Jude gave a glare that seemed to know exactly what both siblings were holding down. And he didn't look happy about it. 

"Is Mom doing anything for dinner involving this?" Oh, why did that make it all the more better? The way he wouldn't say meat but instead held it out towards them like it was rat threatening to bite at his face, the disgust on his face was priceless and Venus couldn't hold down the smirk anymore. "Well? Is he?" It was so hard to suck air down to speak to him without wanting to die of laughter in response to his entire appearance. 

"I think so." Asher replied smirking widely at his older brother while Venus turned sliding out of view of Jude, pressing her fingers against her wide smirk that hurt her cheeks and her stomach ached lightly with the suppressed laughter that was aching to get out. "We all know what they're doing up there, so I'm not going to ask but I'd put it in the fridge just in case he comes down and needs to cook with meat it's already in the fridge. I'd take out tofu as well if you wanna eat tonight too. You know how forgetful Mummy is after he welcomes Daddy home." 

All three Jones children shared a sympathetic look with one another and Jude then turned walked to the kitchen again while both younger children settled into the couch while Jude went about putting the groceries away. Asher stretched his legs out while Venus sling shot her bra into the arm chair making both siblings giggle in response and they both settled back into place happily when Jude came walking in to sit in the chair no doubt for his face made an uncomfortably disgusted mask. "Can you put your stupid bra somewhere else, V?" 

"Oh shut up, Jude. You leave your underwear all over the house! I can leave one bra in the living room one time, so bite me!" Venus snapped her words at her elder brother who got a rather dangerous look in his eyes, darkening the pink irises considerably but Venus' sparkled in challenge. Asher squished himself against the arm of the couch as if he was preparing himself for the fight his elder siblings would no doubt get into  and he held his breath for a moment while the air crackled with the preemptive explosive fight the siblings would have gotten into had Oliver, red cheeked but a beautiful sight right then, came breezing down the stairs with a rather happy Allen behind him and Asher let out the breath he'd held in. 

"Mummy!" He scrambled off the couch rushing for Oliver as he stepped off the last step of the stair case and threw his arms around his waist clinging to his mother's waist tightly while burying his face into his stomach. His mother chuckled while moving his fingers through his hair softly a few times while Jude and Venus settled but still appeared bristled, like two  cats slinking to their sides of the room but hair still arched. 

"You better not be fighting, Jude and Venus. You know how it upsets your brother." Oliver's voice was carefully cheerful but still had that scolding undertone to it that made both older siblings jump then look away guiltily from one another but still seemed more than ready to fight. "I want the both of you to wash up before your uncles come over, I want everything clean before they come. The least I need is your Uncle François coming in here and pitying you for the 'messy home' you children supposedly live in and I don't need to hear him drone on about it." 

"Don't worry, Mama! I'll go clean my room and clean up, don't you worry! Do you want me to help you cook supper?" Oliver smiled at his daughter's offer and ruffled her pink hair which was uncomfortable seeing as her hair was scraped back in a hair tie but she took the loving gesture all the same. It was a good today, her mother and father in good moods, she could only savor it before her Uncles came over as the day would go downhill as quick as a burning plane but at the same time she found an eagerness resting low in her chest at the prospect of seeing her cousins and their own train wrecks they would no doubt have with them. And that made a rather genuine smile curl over her lips. 


	3. Chapter Three - FraNada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for most of the French used and, while I did study French, I'm not an expert at it in any way! So let me know if anything comes across as weird! :D 
> 
> mon imbécile de frère - my fool of a brother 
> 
> Ne sois pas un gamin impertinent, Aimée - Don't be a sassy kid, Aimée 
> 
> š'il te plait sois bien - Please be nice 
> 
> Ça n'en vaut pas la peine maintenant - It's not worth it now
> 
> Nous sommes ruineux - We are ruinous. 
> 
> Tout ira bien - Everything will be okay
> 
> Je veux plus y aller! - I don't want to go! 
> 
> Pourquoi devons-nous prétendre être une famille parfaite? - Why do we have to pretend to be a perfect family?
> 
> Viens ici maintenant - Come here now
> 
> Je ne demanderai pas deux fois - I will not ask twice
> 
> J'ai dit aller! - I said go! 
> 
> ma vipère - my viper
> 
> quel hypocrite - what a hypocrite
> 
> mon James brutale - My brutal James

"Jacques! Are you ready yet?" Dropping his bag off the fourteen year old rolled his eyes in response but took the ponytail off his wrist and yanked his strawberry blonde locks of hair away from his face, hen staring at said face feeling the intensity of his own dark violet irises he inherited from his mother. Much like his mother, Jacques was seeing one to many similarities physically to his mother and while he'd heard of how happy most were when their children took after the mother Jacques was left with a strange sort of exhaustion when it came to it. He pulled his coat over his plaid shirt, his jeans ripping on his thighs that he made in school himself but the fact they'd be making the rather long drive to his Uncle Allen's was something that he hated having to do despite loving his Uncle's. As if his silence was the wrong answer his sister, Aimée, appeared in his doorway looking over his room like it was a hell hole she refused to step into and he looked around the room wondering what could possibly be wrong with his rather clean room.

"Mama wants to know if you're ready yet cause it's a long drive to get there." Her voice was rather flat, her arms curling over her chest as her purple eyes flicking around his room like it was unappealing even to look at right then and he felt a burst of irritation with his younger sister. Her own strawberry blonde hair spilled down her back in loose waves while her pale face seemed to get more mature every time Jacques looked at Aimée but it was no use talking to his rather explosive sister over it. "Well? Are you ready yet, mon imbécile de frère?"

Oh he gritted his teeth over that, her casual way of spitting out insults in french like he had no clue what she was saying, oh it was so damn irritating! "I'm ready, so go away. Ne sois pas un gamin impertinent, Aimée." Her eyes narrowed, puffing up as if she was some kind of human blow fish, no doubt a fight brewing between the both of the when his younger brother, Zaccharie, popped his head around the edge of the door frame with his own dark violet eyes meeting his own then looking at his rather angry twin sister and sighed out.

"Aimée, come on. Why don't you go choose your seat in the van while Mama and Papa are getting ready?" He then stepped a little closer to his twin sister, her purple eyes clashing with his dark violets, when he took her hand with just the pads of his fingers pressing against her hand. "š'il te plait sois bien, Aimée. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine maintenant."

Her eyes flicked from Jacques to Zaccharie then huffed off with an angry breath as if outraged her twin had just pulled that card while Jacques smiled at his younger brother letting out a soft sigh of his own. "Merci, Zaccharie. I don't get it, how much you both scream at each other sometimes how easily you can get her to calm down, not even Mama can get her to calm down so fast." His brother smile thinly like it was painful to do it when he sighed then zipping up his coat. "How many drinks has he had?"

"About two glasses of wine. Mama and him were bickering over Mama driving so I'm crossing my fingers it won't be a fight by the time we get to Uncle Allen's." He sighed with Jacques this time when the elder walked to the door allowing the younger to back up a couple steps and he shut his door. "Jacques, were Mama and Papa like this when you were little? Like when Aimée caught Papa at that brothel from our school?"

He groaned, really not wanting to have the conversation but Zaccharie grabbed his hand the same way he'd grabbed Aimée's which was with the pads of his fingers pressing against the palm of his hand not tightly but rather firmly like he needed to press himself into something to hold onto reality. It was a hold Jacques used to have when his mother would get overly angry at something stupid his father used to do and he needed something to hold onto to keep his mother from hurting his father physically in some way. "Sometimes. Papa always drinks too much sometimes, smoked too much and he used to sleep with women outside of their relationship but Mama used to be kind of bad as well. He used to slap or hurt Papa if he didn't give Mama what he wanted right away." Abusive. It hovered on his tongue but he fought it down when Zaccharie squeezed his hand.

"Why are they still together? Why did they get married and have Aimée and I then?" Zaccharie's identical colored eyes lifted to Jacques like his older brother had all the answers and he sighed out squeezing the younger's hand softly. "I don't doubt we all love each other, deeply, Papa shows it all the time to Mama but with Aimée and I fighting, with all this fighting between us, we're a bad family right? Nous sommes ruineux."

"Tout ira bien, Zaccharie." Jacques ruffled his blonde hair playfully, lovingly as he could muster, and he smiled when his younger brother smiled upwards at him as well making his chest feel just a touch warmer. "Now, aren't you excited to see Uncle Oliver?" That seemed to perk up the smaller boy as they walked down the stairs and the younger chattered quietly to Jacques softly but it was like the moment their feet touched the floor their sister's piercing voice shrieked out angrily.

"Je veux plus y aller!" The French ripped out of the small girl like the barks out of a terrior, angry but a warning at the time and both boys walked into the living room where Aimée looked fit to rip their mother apart who was looking rather angry with the small girl. "It's stupid! It's a waste of time! Pourquoi devons-nous prétendre être une famille parfaite?" If they hadn't witnessed it they would have doubted the sound was real but watching their mother's hand whistle through the air to crack on the small girl's cheek had both of them jumping in shock.

Their mother, James Mathieu Bonnefoy, had never appeared more angry or more outraged in the entire time Jacques had grown up with the man that it was almost terrifying for him to let his sister stand in front of the angry man but he made no move to snatch up the small girl. "I never, and I mean never, want to hear that come out of your mouth again! We do not pretend to be a perfect family, we never have, so if I hear you say that ever again you'll get worse than a slap on the cheek! Do you understand me, Aimée Marie Bonnefoy?" There was a silence so thick Jacques felt like he was being strangled by it and he held his breath while Zaccharie pressed his face into his side while clinging to him so tightly he felt like the boy would squeeze him into nothing. "I said do you hear me Aimée Marie Bonnefoy!"

Not even their father, who stood on the other side of the room with a glass of wine held tight between his fingers, did anything to move his daughter from the anger radiating off of their mother who had his hands on his hips like it would or could do something. Aimée's cheek was a brilliant red and while they all expected her to start screaming at their mother who she clung too more than their father, pressed a trembling han against her cheek and tears welled in her now wide purple eyes and trickled down her cheeks. A hiccup flew from her lips in response to the slap now, like the anger in her tiny body had been slapped right out of her by their mother, and she began to wail loudly tilting her head back a bit when she gulped for breath causing mroe hiccuping sobs in response. "Papa! Papa! Papaa! "

It made him frown to watch his little sister screaming for their father and he watched his father's fingers flex like he wanted to swoop up the girl but he put the wine glass down and crossed his arms tightly. It was easy to see something resembling fatherly instinct flicker in their father's dull purple eyes but his arms tightened as they all waited for the right words to leave Aimée's lips as she sobbed and screamed for her father. It took her a few tries but she wailed out the words in a choked tone that when the regret washed over their mother's face and he squatted in front of the girl curling his fingers a few times. "Aimée, viens ici maintenant." Silence reigned with irritation flashing over James' face. "Je ne demanderai pas deux fois. Come. Here."

"Non! Papa!" She screamed the words when anger now flashed in James' dark violet eyes, like a crack of warning lightening, and Aimée saw the flicker in her mother's eyes for she turned running right for François throwing her arms up. She hiccuped so hard her entire body seemed to heave with the action that François bent, giving in like a crumbling structure, and picked up his daughter who hid her reddened face in his chest while he murmured something low to her. James, on the other hand, looked very angry when his dark violet eyes narrowed on his two son's.

"Why are you standing there? Get in the damn car! François, please bring her out after she's calmed down, I'm not going to listen to her wailing the entire way to that fucking vegans house." He gritted his teeth for a moment when his husband's dull purple irises lifted to meet James' gaze when he gritted his teeth while popping his jaw lightly when he looked at his sons still standing there and watched them jump when he snapped out. "J'ai dit aller!"

"Jacques, take Aimée out to the car and get them both settled in and wait for me." François' voice was quietly even, like he didn't feel like speaking and he walked over to his eldest son and shifted the now silent Aimée into his arms and both the boys wasted no time getting away from their venomous mother who was pressing his hands against the wall like he needed to stabilize himself for the moment. "James, ma vipère," James glared over his shoulder at his husband at the use of his name but François held his hands out like he was waiting for him to step into his arms. "What is wrong tonight?"

James hated when François pulled the sympathetic card it seemed, his hands tingly lightly with the urge to strike out and hurt something, the wall beneath his hands, but he fought it off when he straightened up. "I just have no patience for them tonight. I love my children, you have to believe me, amour. I just...they're too much tonight and I don't get it. I miss the days it was just us, not the stress of raising three little brats. And I definitely don't want to be going to my idiot brother's house, seeing him kissing and practically fucking Oliver in front of us. Gags when we do it, quel hypocrite."

François smiled when James eventually stepped forward slipping into his arms, despite being just a touch short than the male, he held James against his shoulder as lovingly as he could manage with the male. He nuzzled the side of his neck pressing a kiss to his fluttering pulse and smiled softly pressing a kiss against his ear. "It will be alright, mon amour violent, trust me in making it alright. But slapping our children, being cruel, will only push them away the way Oliver's bubbly personality did, just keep that in mind. They need a mother more than they need a father." They pulled apart, François pressing a soft kiss against his lips before holding his face between his hands and smiled softly. "Now, let's get going to your brothers." All he got in response was an eye roll but with James' hand tight in his, François managed to get the man outside to the car. Hopefully he could keep the peace with his extended family.

* * *

"Jacques!" The fifteen year old jumped when there was a blur of pink throwing herself into his hug, surprising the rest of the small family but he smiled gently before he could help himself, the irritation that had been simmering in the car drifted away it seemed when he hugged Venus back. She pulled back then, staring at him as if drinking in his features in the off chance he dissolved right in front of her and she beamed brighter which made her eyes sparkle with good humor resting there. "Jude is inside being an ass, Mama caught him trying to throw out a pack of meat for dinner and he about beat his ass into oblivion and shut in his room." She then beamed up at James when he reached out ruffling her messy pink hair. "Hello, Uncle J!"

James smiled at the small pink haired girl before he could help himself, her pastel hair just as soft as his own daughter's and he marveled at the texture before pulling his hand away when Venus stared up at him. "Hey there, kiddo. How's Oliver and Allen?" James questioned the child while his husband's lighter clicked from behind him and Venus looked around him curiously before looking up at her Uncle again smirking widely.

"Mama says he has some news for us tonight but I doubt it's anything huge. You can come in, I just ran out when I saw the car pulling up and got excited SO Asher is letting Daddy and Mama know you're here." Venus explained when her deep pink eyes met rather pouty purple eyes of her younger cousin and James saw that megawatt smile curl over her lips again when she then waved just a bit. "Hello, Aimée! How are you?" His daughter looked up and, for the first time he felt it so deeply it nearly choked him, guilt burned through his chest when he stared at his daughter's face which other than being sullen, had a gracing of blue like someone had run up to her and lightly, delicately, brushed blue over her cheek. He'd bruised her. He had hurt his daughter. He left a  _mark_ on her delicate little face, one he'd been kissing the other day happily while crooning how beautiful she was becoming.

Her purple eyes lifted to her cousin's, her face growing curious when Venus held a hand out and Aimée stepped forward taking her hand when a slow but hesitant smile moved over her lips in response. "I'm okay." God, how could two little words nearly bring him to his knees? His daughter whispered the words too, not making him feel any better, and Zaccharie stared at his twin with concern in his dark violet eyes when his sister then was being tucked against Venus in a tight hug.

"Why don't we go inside? I have some old dolls still if that's your thing still~" Venus smiled brightly, looking like a little light bulb, like a female version of Oliver for a moment but then her eyes narrowed over the bruise marring her tiny face. Then, when Aimée shuffled pulling her hand away, Venus' eyes cut up to James with an almost knife like motion, her deep pink eyes so dark it could be mistaken as red with the dark look that shadowed her face for a moment. It looked like she wanted to reach up and strangle the life out of James and, he had no doubts being his brother's daughter, she'd do so with a smile on her face. "Come on, Aimée. You too, Zaccharie, why don't you come see Asher? He's been looking forward to seeing you cause you're the only kid his age that lives closer to us. Jacques, go see Jude. I'm sure you're face can liven up that sour puss. Oh, and Uncle François, you're going to have to use the E-Cig, Mama doesn't want the smoke in the house."

It took James a moment, staring at his sons jumping to move in response to Venus' words, that the eleven year old was trying to keep his children away from him and with another dark look on Venus' face towards him they all rushed into the house with Venus returning to her bubbly self. It made James feel like he was going to vomit then slam his fists into the wall until his hands broke so he could get the disgust out of his body and so he couldn't touch another person for a while. He looked at his husband who stubbed out his cigarette with a look of regret in his dull purple eyes, then sighed pulling out that electric one Oliver bought him specifically for it had the best smell that wasn't nicotine. "François, did you see how Venus looked at me?"

François scoffed when he pulled on the electric stick and the end flared blue before he expelled smoke into the air that seemed to have a light blue tint to it. "Well, yeah. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what 'appened to Aimée, James. I bet Oliver will rip you a new one when we get in there for 'e views our daughter like 'is own, disgustingly, but he's protective over Aimée like she came from 'im." James saw anger, true anger, swirl in his husband's dull purple eyes and James felt his own answering anger in response. Aimée was  _their_ daughter, not Oliver's, and it hadn't been right of him to slap Aimée but her words still dug deep into him somewhere inside him that still cared about their family.

"Oliver can say whatever he wants, I don't hit our kids in the abusive way. I just didn't want Aimée getting away with saying what she did about us and she knows it as well." James crossed his arms while his husband walked around the car to curl his arms around his waist and James dragged his eyes to François who smiled at him with that electric cigarette dangling from his lips rather than a real one. "I'm just not in the mood to hear Oliver bitch at me, it is the reason I got the fuck out as fast as I could at the time."

"I find it funny that you don't remember it was me that forcibly dragged you out of the 'ouse. Oliver 'ad found out about our relationship and all but 'ad a meltdown, stabbed me to the right of my heart, it was a 'uge problem." Ah there it was, that lilting accent in François' voice that made itself especially known with any letter starting an h. It relaxed James in a way that was really unknown to him, his frame relaxing slightly when the French man smiled and reached up rubbing a lock of his bangs between his fingers. "I ran away that night, too. 'e never would 'ave let me stay there while being with you, it drove 'im mad. If I also recall," James couldn't help a little shiver that ran down his back making his hair stand up when a rather wicked, sharp smirk curled over François' lips widely while his dull purple eyes seemed to smolder for a second. 'it was in your bed 'e found me in."

James knew they'd long since overstayed their presence outside, that they should be heading inside to greet his brother and Oliver, but his teeth dragged over his lip excitedly instead when he felt François knead his fingers against his lower back. "It was indeed. I still remember that day, quite vividly I might add, for he left with Allen for a trip to the store and we had a limited amount of time and when I'd assured you it was fine he walked in the house not even fifteen minutes later. His wallet or something being missing and I, who he always figured had it, burst right in without knocking."

He could see a twin like excitement in François' eyes, like it was still just as exciting as it'd been that day and James had to admit he was letting himself get a little to excited when François stepped forward with a little turn pinning James' waist against the side of the van, the edge of the car digging into the small of his back and he smirked widely. "'e never did learn 'ow to knock properly. Oh, the shrieking he did that day, it still rings in my 'ead whenever I see 'im. You'd think I'd skinned you and then 'ad my dastardly ways with your dead body rather than us screwing like we were." François smirked widely twisting himself against James making the rather intimidating Canadian tremble in response and François' smirk widened, his excitement like neon signs in his eyes and face, hell his breath came in tiny excited pants. "You're quite excited, mon James brutale. Does it excite you so much to remember another walking in on us? Is it so 'eart racing you can't 'elp yourself?"

"I hate you sometimes, François. I seriously fucking do." And yet his fingers twisted into his blonde locks of hair and tugged his face to his when François took the initiative and kissing James so hotly, so excitedly he swore he was going to burst into flames. He even gasped against his lips like he was starved for air and realized just how LONG it had been since he and François had kissed like this, let alone how long it had been since they'd been in bed together. He responded excitedly, his hands trembling in his hand as his husband kissed him so hungrily he was spiraling down down down-

"Come on, you fucking perverts! In the drive way, seriously?" They broke apart with James glaring at his brother viciously who was glaring right back at him, his deep pink eyes livid it seemed, and James instead smirked while continuing to glare. "You guys are fuckin' gross! At least get a damn bedroom and not practically hump each other in the damn drive way where the kids can see from the  _window_ might I remind you fuckers!"

James continued smirking dangerously, shifting his gaze from his pissed off brother to the back seat of the car, eyeing it obviously. Allen got a disgusted expression as his livid eyes continued to burn like it was supposed to bother James which it didn't in the slightest bit and he smiled widely at his brother now. "Sorry sorry, we're coming."

"Just not in the way you were 'oping." François murmured under his breath, his hands kneading his thighs softly making James wonder when his hands had dropped to his thighs during their kiss but ignored the delicious shivers it gave him. He loved his husband, despite the infidelities, despite how many times they screamed, smashed objects, set fire to each others items, hit each other he loved the man with every breath in his body. He wouldn't allow anyone else to touch François in such a way and the few who had, well, they had some rather extensive surgery done for James hadn't held back after borrowing his brother's baseball bat.

"Just get the fuck in here, let's eat- not that I think I can now- and let Oliver tell you his fuckign news and you can get the fuck out of here." Allen's words just made James smile so wide his cheeks hurt and when he looked to his husband he saw François' face was the same way, his electric cigarette tucked behind his ear now and they shared their wide smiles. James really did love his family, in light of this bright mood of his, and he wanted to see his nephews and niece, wanted to apologize to his daughter but in his time. For right now with Allen turning into the house with disgust on his face, he wanted to explore François' talented lips happily in the night air, where everything seemed ten times as better.


	4. Chapter Four - GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to boost the rating to Teens and Up because it just mentions sex and some mildly steamy moments, like making out etc etc so I just thought Teens and Up would be a better rating, if that makes sense! More translations from Google, so let me know if they sound weird or not! :D Also, this chapter focused more on the children than anything but I got carried away but I tried to make up for it in the next chapter! 
> 
> Buongiorno fratello - Good morning, brother
> 
> Guten Morgen - Good morning 
> 
> Per favore con una ciliegia in cima - Please, with a cherry on top?
> 
> Tu mi capisci? - You understand me 
> 
> Bitte mit einer Kirsche oben drauf - Pretty please, with a cherry on top

It was hard to fall back asleep when the consciousness crept in like a cold hand, Lissandra would know after all for when her eyes opened she already wished she was asleep again but she found she was up for some reason. She groaned rubbing her hands against her eyes fiercely, a yawn breaking free from her lips, when she stared across her room at the window which revealed the dark sky outside and she frowned softly. Her sheets were twisted up uncomfortably, her hair coiled around her neck annoyingly and pinned under her shoulder painfully and she felt..restless as she sat up kicking the blankets away irritably and she sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes again then stretched her arms up above her head with a loud sigh that melted into a second and she stared at her alarm clock her mother gave her, glaring at the red glowing numbers there and she pushed herself to her feet.

Her stomach growled then like it was trying to get her attention one way or another, her feet carrying her to the door despite it being too early for anyone to wake up and she found her feet walking down the hall to her brother's room and pushing open the door staring into the dark room. His room was painted a dark red color on the walls, the carpet black, his furniture deep brown and his bed frame was a shiny black that Lissandra loved to touch and his closet was open halfway like he'd been looking at his clothes before going to bed. She walked over to the bed standing by the edge grabbing her stool her brother reserved just for her when she'd just learned to toddle and would often climb into his bed when she had nightmares and her parents were, er, "busy" and had the door locked. She climbed up staring down at her brother curiously when she leaned forward pressing her hands to the mattress rather obviously and was in awe at her brother didn't even bother to twitch in response to his dipping mattress and she blinked tiredly.

Her brother, Dante, had been called pretty before by the grown women they would run into when they went to the store with their mother and she could honestly see the appeal in her brother's face as he slept on. His dark hair was messed up against the pillow, the locks knotted together from him moving around making those fake crazy curls and his face was relaxed of any expression, his brows relaxed giving his forehead and face a much more youthful expression and his dark lashes rested against his cheeks as his chest rose and fell with his breathes. So pretty~ She lifted her hand up and, very quickly like her Vater had taught her, brought it down in the center of her brother's face directly into his nose with a harsh slap. She leaned back when he jerked up with a loud shout into the dark room and covered his nose, his magenta eyes burning in the darkness of the room when he caught sight of Lissandra who smiled widely at him when his shocked expression wore into irritation as he flicked his lamp on and she had to squint against the light. Wow, her brother really looked like their mother when he was angry, didn't he?

"What do you want? It's-" He looked at his own clock then glared at the six year old who looked at him rather innocently. "Four thirty in the morning! What could you possibly want at four thirty in the morning on a Saturday?" His eyes were burning with anger and yet with curiosity, Lissandra noted with her own eyes widening just a touch, and she climbed onto his bed next to him making him raise a brow in response.

She opened her mouth when her stomach snarled loudly in the silence between them and she pressed her hands against her growling stomach then widened her eyes at her brother in a way she knew worked against him. "I'm hungry. Bruder, won't you please please make me some breakfast? I can't sleep for I am hungry!" She used her words dramatically, her lower lip trembling as she forced her eyes to well up with water which wasn't all that hard when her lip trembled even if she made it do so. Her brother side moving his hands through his messy, knotted hair and groaned into his hands which then rubbed themselves into his eyes roughly.

"Go wake up Adalric cause you know he'll be pissed if we're cooking and we didn't wake him up." She squealed throwing her arms around Dante happily who stiffened at her touch like she was going to dig her nails into him and cut him up like their cat. Well, it wasn't really an unwarranted reaction for she had thrown her arms around him before but to hurt him on multiple occasions and the same went with her other brother but this time she hugged him tightly that by the time he was reacting to it she scrambled off the bed. "I'll meet you in the kitchen then, okay?"

She nodded happily as she ran across his room, listening to him sigh behind her, and she ran out into the hall rushing two doors down by the stairs to her brother's room opening the door slowly there. She heard Dante getting up and walking from the doorway of Aldaric's room, her feet on the carpet the loudest thing behind her as she walked quietly into his room towards his bed and noted the differences of his room to Dante's. While Dante's was dark themed, Aldaric's walls were a dark blue with dark violet carpeting, tan furniture, a white bed frame that felt strange underneath her hand unlike Dante's smooth bed frame. She walked over to his bed, yanking her step stool out and brought it to the side of her brother's bed, putting her hands against the mattress much like she did in her other brother's room. While they didn't have the same coloring Aldaric and Dante were identical if someone were to look past their wildly different and contrasting colors that they would see beneath Dante's dark hair and his magenta eyes, along with underneath Aldaric's blonde hair and his light pinkish purple eyes, the same color as her own, they would see that both her brothers were indeed twins. She smiled at her brother's sleeping face, so identical to Dante's, and marveled at how pretty he was in sleep and how peaceful he appeared without that stupid scowl he had on his face most of the day. Again, so pretty~ She lifted her hand in the same manner she did in Dante's room and brought it down in a crisp slapping noise as Dante walked past the room casting her a curious look as he then walked downstairs and Aldaric shot up crying out while covering his nose the same way Dante had and she smiled brightly. They were twins alright! He looked at her furiously, anger burning in his eyes and she giggled wondering if her own eyes looked so vividly bright when she was angry and she then smiled brighter at her elder brother.

"What the hell was that for, Lissandra!" He shouted at her not bothering to restrain his voice so early in the morning and he looked at his clock incredulously then back at the small brunette. "What the absolute hell could you want at four thirty five in the morning?" She nearly giggled at how similar he was to Dante, her smile hurting her cheeks as her stomach snarled loudly again like it did in Dante's room and she tilted her head beaming brightly.

"Dante's making me food and he told me to come get you up cause you'd be pissed if we were cooking and didn't wake you up!" She then climbed off the stool as her brother's anger faded into confusion and she smiled over her shoulder beckoning him off the bed to the door and she ran out. She rushed down the stairs when she turned using the banister quietly, pressing her hands into the railings on either side of her and flew down the stairs barely feeling her feet touching the stairs as she ran. She got to the bottom quickly then rushing to the kitchen where the light glowed like a homing beacon and she entered the room, shutting the door behind her, to see Dante standing in front of the fridge holding a carton of eggs and he looked over his shoulder.

"You don't care if it's eggs, do you? I was gonna do scramble for everyone and I don't think I could manage much more other than bacon so it won't be a big breakfast like what Mutter could make." Lissandra climbed up at the island in the kitchen, sitting in the high chair and resting her chin in her hands watching Aldaric grab a lage bowl for the eggs. He looked over shoulder and smiled but it seemed to have an almost cold, joking humor to it that made Lissandra blink. "Buongiorno, fratello."

"Guten morgen, Lissandra. And guten morgen, bruder." Lissandra noticed something flashing in her brothers' eyes when he looked away from Dante, a cold twist to his lips that made her curious more than anything and she looked over at Dante. He walked over to the island sitting next to her and moved his hand over her hair affectionately."So what are you doing up so early, Liss? I thought six year old's were supposed to sleep in?"

"Hungry." She smiled at Dante while saying the single word like it explained it all and she then looked back at Aldaric as he cracked open eggs and the drawer holding their silver ware rattled delicately as he plucked a fork out. "Aldaric, will you put lots of cheese in the eggs for me?" When he looked over his shoulder at her raising a brow, she widened her eyes giving her best puppy dog look. "Per favore con una ciliegia in cima?"

Aldaric sighed under the weight of her puppy dog look, Dante snickering like he already knew that his brother couldn't refuse her puppy dog look and he turned back to the stove feeling a heat in his cheeks that linked itself to his embarrassment at giving in so easily. "Fine. I can't use too much cheese or Mama will be pissed later today so you get what you get. Tu mi capisci?" She beamed when she then turned to Dante flashing her puppy dog look again.

"Dante, could you go and get my kitty toy from my room and put cartoons on in the living room for me? Bitte mit einer Kirsche oben drauf?" Now it seemed to be Aldaric's turn to snicker when Dante was rendered useless against the power of his little sister's puppy dog look and his own cheeks flushed red when he slid off his chair and left without another word. While all three siblings grew up around the Italian and German language, Lissandra seemed to easily flow from Italian to German that sometimes when she was taking in Italian it would melt into German so easily you could barely notice it. "Aldaric, when do you think Mama and Vati are going to get up?"

"Who knows, "Aldaric shrugged when he grabbed the cheese from the fridge mixing it and some milk into the eggs while whisking them with a fork and Lissandra made a noise of disappointment. It was true, however, for they never knew when their parents were going to get up or when they'd suddenly make an appearance but it always scared the hell out of them for their parents seemed to live off of scaring the hell out of them. "But for now let's just enjoy the morning, okay? It's quiet. Plus, you'll be having eggs, bacon and toast with some chocolate milk if you're good."

Lissandra gasped ecstatically while Aldaric paused in his whisking to step backwards and ruffling her hair with his free hand affectionately making her beam brightly with a glowing happiness in her eyes. When his little sister was in her good mood, like now, nothing made her happier than chocolate milk at breakfast time which was a rarity to the girl as their parents didn't like to hype her up with sugar first thing in the morning but Aldaric saw no problem with it. Maybe it had something to do with him and his brother having chocolate milk growing up and being to hyper, that made their parents decide this against Lissandra but Aldaric was like her little chocolate milk dealer, always sneaking it to her when he could. Sure, he'd been punished for it multiple times but it never stopped him and he adored the glowing sparkle in his little sister's eyes when she got a cup and found out it was chocolate milk and how she'd hug him happily afterwards. He could, after all, see how possessive of his little sister he was when he thought about it like right then and while most brother's would feel strange about it, Aldaric didn't. After all, his mother had gone into a severe postpartum depression after Lissandra was born and barely had any interaction with her for the first five months of her life but after a horrible blow out with their father he got into Lissandra's life but they never really connected right until she turned four and she became loving towards her mother. But in those five months Aldaric had taken care of the girl, feeding her at night when their father didn't, clothed her, changed and bathed her but with it came a rather possessive edge that he had over her now like she was his.

Casting a look at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, Aldaric felt a tug of the possessive urge to crush her to his chest and keep anyone from touching her but like normal he squished it down and poured the eggs into the pan. Other than his sister, he was extremely possessive over his cousin and his now crush, Eloise was another girl he was growing possessive over but the feeling was most definitely returned by his cousin. It made it hard to stay away from the girl when everything about her made his hands shake, just imagining her so close after they'd kissed a few days ago and the kisses they'd shared afterwards or how her long hair spilled down her back like long strands of black silk and her red eyes that stood out in contrast to her white skin and black lashes that stared at him without hesitance. How she seemed bold with him when they'd kissed that when they'd gone to her room she seemed so confident it was hard not to feel like he could be so confident with her in response and it had been...amazing. Of course, if Dante found out they were seeing each other and stepping up to kissing, his twin would absolutely lose his shit on the both of the and tell both their parents and Eloise's parents as well about their relationship. Of course both cousins were definitely secretive about what they did now, how they planned to definitely do more kissing in the future, so there was no chance that the two of them of would be caught if they were careful.

"Here, Liss. I got the TV and lights on too, so you can go sit in the living room while Aldaric cooks." He looked over his shoulder to see Dante handing a rather ragged cat plush toy that Lissandra took happily and the brunette helped her off the stool making her squeal but she was quickly running to the soft murmur of the TV. "So, how mad do you think Mutter and Vater will be when they find out we were cooking breakfast at three forty nine in the morning?" He sat at the island in the spot Lissandra vacated and Aldaric shrugged. Dante then sighed when he stared at his twin's silent back and rested his cheek against his hand. "Look, if you're still pissed at me I'm sorry. But it's not smart to enter a relationship like that with your cousin. It's wrong, it's incestuous. You know that."

"So what? I used to like you, Dante, and we've kissed before so does that also make you wrong? Make you incestuous to kiss your twin brother?" Aldaric couldn't help shooting back venomously at his brother who tensed up slightly. It was true, however, about them sharing at least one kiss together when they were younger but even then it didn't matter if it was one kiss or multiple like he shared with his cousin. "Just forget it, okay? I'll ignore Eloise, I'll ignore my stupid feelings, so you can forget about hounding me on it. I'm washing my hands clean of it."

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid, bruder. I just don't want you to regret a stupid crush some odd years in the future and regret what you did when you find a new person to love." Aldaric wanted to ignore him but there was an unusual sincerity in his magenta eyes that struck Aldaric silent when he began to mix the eggs and watching them clump together slowly. He pulled out another, smaller, pan and opened the fridge to grab the pack of bacon and ripped the pack open and grabbed at least twelve strips from the pack and laid four in the pan and kept the other eight on a plate he grabbed after a second and laid the bacon on it. He turned the burner on before turning his attention to the eggs again and he continued stirring the eggs for something to do. "Bruder? You don't hate me for something so small do you?"

Aldaric gritted his teeth irritably when he stared at the eggs that were thickening up rather nicely and he continued pushing them together and around the pan with the spatula while the bacon began to lightly, quietly, sizzle in the small pan and the sound was rather nice. "I don't hate you, Dante. It would be hard to hate a twin you grew up with so no. Or at least I wouldn't hate you over something like that, you'd have to do a lot worse than that to make me hate you like you think I do."

"And what's going on here?" Both twins jumped visibly, like all their muscles spasmed at the same time and Aldaric swore he could see his face it would be ten times as white for even his brother's tan face was ashen when they both looked over their shoulders and there stood both their mother and their father. Luciano Vargas raised a brow at his sons who looked white and terrified. "Well, looks like the both of you have some explaining on why you're cooking MY food at four in the morning and white your little sister is awake at such an unholy hour."

* * *

It was a very loud morning, to say the least, but as Lutz sat on the couch with Lissandra sleeping like a kitten in his lap he noted that the silence seemed twice as loud as the shouting had been that morning. He looked down at the brunette in his arms, her lashes brushing her cheeks just barely which were a light tan color promising not to be too pale or too tan like her brothers or like her parents but a delicate balance of both. She had Luciano's eye brow shape, his nose, hell even the shape of her eyes were from him but he was here in the cut of her cheek bones and her rather delicate jawline but Luciano was there more predominately in their daughter's face. While Lissandra had no memories of her mother's neglect, Lutz did and it still made him angry to this day when he thought about the way Luciano treated their daughter like some kind of parasite the first five months of her life and refused to even touch her or so much as look at her.

Yes, many women had to deal with postpartum depression, had counseling for it, the hormones being a big part of it and the motherhood as well along with pills if needed to help with it but Lutz had no idea how the Italian had been so excited for their twins that when Lissandra came into the world he all but washed his hands clean of her for five months. Now that he looked at it, however, Luciano hadn't been happy during the third pregnancy at all, seeming more worn down than normal and he seemed just absolutely miserable in he months he was pregnant with Lissandra. It was easy to see that for he'd been positively glowing and rather kind to those he usually hated when he was pregnant with the twins but with Lissandra it was like something was absolutely different about the whole thing.

It could be vain of Lutz to think so but staring at his daughter's sleeping face he could already tell that when she grew up that she'd be absolutely stunning and perfect, save for her wild moods. Hell, before she fell asleep she'd had the largest meltdown that morning when she couldn't have chocolate milk and just now tired herself out after screaming and destroying her room for three hours straight. She sighed nuzzling herself closer to her father, like she needed more of his warmth right then and she cuddled into his chest and he shifted lightly turning the TV down for he didn't want her waking up and a round two starting with the girl but she remained asleep. He looked up hearing feet shuffling on the floor into the living room and Luciano stood there looking down at their daughter for a moment then at Lutz himself, his magenta eyes seeming expressionless at the moment when he walked over sitting next to Lutz silently. Lutz raised a brow at his husband who just remained silent then resting his head on his shoulder after a moment, like he was much too tired to keep his head up and he looked to the TV waiting for whatever it was that Luciano wanted to say for surely he had to say something.

"So, I got a call from Flavio." Lutz raised a brow again and Luciano sighed like he was irritated already just talking about the blonde cheerful elder brother of his and he pressed his cheek against his shoulder. "He wants to come over for dinner tomorrow staring he needs to see his niece and nephews before he's too huge for traveling."

Lutz then smirked before he could help himself, his hand wiggling around to press against Luciano's back rubbing it up and down silently like they usually did most of the time and the Italian sighed softly. "It'll be okay, Lucy." Of course he felt his husband's jaw popping against his shoulder in annoyance and Lutz smirked wider."But your bruder isn't the only one who vants to come over for dinner." Luciano groaned into his shoulder before letting his head flop back resting against the back of the couch when he groaned again like he was in agony and Lutz continued stroking his back softly.

"For fucks sake, first we have to deal with my idiot brother and then you're socially reclusive, depressing brother wants to come over for dinner as well. God forbid Flavio ad Klaus fucking meet, it'd be th awkwardest dinner on the face of the goddamn planet." Luciano groaned the words out like they pained him to come out and Lutz didn't say a single thing, just smirked for hek new his husband was right but there was something amusing in seeing his husband so tormented at the prospect of seeing his brother. Most spouses would console, make promises and try to make things better in this situation but with Lissandra sleeping on his lap and his husband's torment, Lutz couldn't feel more amused if someone had come in and slapped him in the face. "You're a bastard! Sitting there and smirking about it! Asshole!"

"Come on, Lulu, it's not that bad! It's just your bruder! How doting can he be vith you vhen he has his own husband und children to coddle? I doubt he vill look twice or coddle you vhile they are here, hell if anything, I feel like the most he vill be doing is talking about his baby! Don't vorry over nothing." Lutz replied when he rubbed Luciano's back but found a hand striking him in the face instead and he merely laughed. "Luci, stop it!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Those. Stupid. _Names!_ " He shrieked each word which was punctuated with a slap to the blonde's face that got rougher and rougher in progress that Lutz smirked widely in amusement and Luciano felt his anger tip over, like a reserves he hadn't known was there until now. His fingers curled into a fist and, before he even processed it, his fist slammed into Lutz's face when he glared. "Fucking idiot! Cut the  _shit_ with those stupid nicknames! And fuck you for not taking this seriously!"

Lutz pressed a hand underneath his nose when he felt a strange sliding sensation as Luciano stomped out of the room like an angry tiger on the way for more prey to take his irritation out on. Lutz swiped under his nose to have a bold, startling line of scarlet staining his white fingers and he blinked a few times in response to that when Lissandra was sitting up looking at the blood smeared lightly on his face and her eyes widened the longer they looked at him. Eyes, the identical in shade to his own, looked surprised like her own tantrum earlier had never happened and concern was the main emotion on her face that Lutz pressed a kiss to her forehead and held his fingers against his nostril like that would stop the bleeding before he could get a tissue and smiled softly.

"I'll be fine, Lissandra. Mutti is just angry vith me. Let's go get some tissues, ja?" She climbed off his lap nodding and he stood with her small hands taking his free hand and squeezing his fingers gently. It wasn't the first time Luciano struck out at him and it wouldn't be the last but damn him if excitement was bubbling through his veins at the prospect of what he could do tonight stretched in front of him.


	5. Note!

Hi people! So originally this was supposed to be a SpaMano chapter but as of last night I became sick sadly and writing is really hard. I only had enough energy to get out of bed and write this but with the sinus pain, the strep throat, ear infection and fever it's kind of hard to want to write at all when I'm sleeping in bed all day and night and time seems to be dragging on forever. So! I have an antibiotic for the next four days so I plan on staying in bed, relaxing and drinking plenty of fluids while I get better! I wanted to write tonight, really bad, but I'm kind of dizzy and super tired so I really can't and I've been up since seven p.m but I just don't have the strength to write a story without it sounding like gibberish or loopy or just plain unreadable. So, for the next four days or so I'm going to be taking a break and resting until this strep and ear infection go away but I'll be back on either Monday or Tuesday depending on how I feel then! Until then, though, I'll see you lovely people later and it will most definitely be with a chapter! Bye! 

 

~Kim 


	6. Chapter Six - SpaMano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am practically completely better! I've been full of energy, slept a lot over the weekend and am finishing up my antibiotic later this Tuesday morning! I'm glad to be better and I'm going to try writing slowly until the whole chapter is finished but here it is! And I'll slowly be uploading more chapters during the week! :D
> 
> Flavio, ya vienen. Espera, amor, ¿de acuerdo? Estarán aquí, todo va a estar bien. - Flavio, they're coming. Wait, love, okay? They will be here, everything will be fine.
> 
> Joder - Fuck 
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti! - Good morning everyone!

It wasn't a quiet nor was it a loud morning when Flavio lifted his head off of his pillow, squinting around the bedroom which seemed to be impeccably clean and the sheets to the left of him were tucked in and made tight despite his side of the bed being twisted around his legs and stretched tight over his stomach. He blinked a few times more staring up at the ceiling before a yawn broke free from his lips and he rubbed his eyes roughly swinging his legs over the side of the bed and the he blankets still clinging to his stomach tightly like some kind of tug of war against his large stomach where his stomach strained forward and the blankets pushed back against it. Both lost when he got the blankets off of him and stood stretching his arms above his head sighing out loudly, moving his fingers through his hair happily, closing his eyes for a moment and he then padded around the bed to his closet.

He had his own maternity clothes made, by hand from the time he'd been pregnant with Basilio and he refused to wear any of the disgustingly boring maternity clothes out there and he scratched his shin with the bottom of his left foot while clinging to the edge of the closet. He was six months along, just like his counterpart, but this time he was more jazzed up at the thought of a new baby and just what gender the infant would be as he already had two boys he was hoping for a girl like his brother but he kept his fingers crossed quietly over it, his excitement always squirming at the thought of his baby which kicked him softly as if waking up as well. He beamed at his stomach picking a pair of his white pants and choosing, for once, one of Santiago's black shirts that fit snugly over his stomach but he beamed at his reflection. Sure, it was most definitely plain to the eyes at first but the zig zags of fuchsia and black near his ankles stretching to his knees in a pattern were the most eye catching and he opted on not wearing shoes.

He padded out of the bedroom down the seemingly abandoned bedrooms and made his way down the stairs that creaked under his weight lightly when he reached the bottom, gratefully, and walked to the kitchen beaming at his sons and Santiago. "Buon giorno a tutti!" It got a twitch from the corner of his husband's lips but both of children beamed at him when he settled down in his usual chair and smiled. "So, Basilio and Enrique, what do you plan on doing for the day?"

Basilio seemed to think about it, pursing his lips softly while Enrique simply twisted his growing bangs around his fingers like it was helping him think as well in response to their mother's question. Basilio then shrugged, his fuchsia eyes meeting Flavio's. "I don't know. I was thinking of going to Uncle Luci's but you've said before that we shouldn't be there along with him and Uncle Lutz. So..." He shrugged then thought again squinting at the table. "Jacques is busy but I was also thinking of texting Gretchen and seeing if she wanted to take a break from her girlfriend to hang out today."

Flavio nodded while he cut into his egg happily and Santiago's brown eyes met his silently and Enrique took a sip of juice. "I know it's a long time away from here but I want to hang out with Asher." Enrique looked at his mother from the corner of his eye, twisting the bangs around his finger still like he was doing it anxiously now."I haven't seen him in a while and I don't really like the other eight year old's closer to us." He paused like he was ashamed to say so and cleared his throat lightly. "And as "scary" as others are saying I am I'm honestly terrified of Annali. She's one scary girl."

Flavio looked to Santiago again who stared at his son curiously, one black brow raised up slightly making Basilio tie his own black hair in a stubby ponytail but seemed to repress a little shiver of his own. It was true and Flavio couldn't deny it either as the one time he'd seen the eight year old girl he'd been about five months along and he'd been frozen under her gaze when she looked over at him. Terrifying little girl is what she was; hell, it was like she was some possessed little girl in those horror movies that murdered her entire family by the end and destroyed some stupid security system. "I'll call Oliver and talk to him about it."

Enrique beamed when Santiago spoke, his words seeming louder than the few times each boy took time to speak and Flavio smiled at the sight of his son's beaming face when he then finished eating his eggs quickly and began devouring his toast happily. If Basilio was interested in Jacques then it was apparent that both Enrique and Asher had mild crushes on one another when they were together but they were most definitely best friends either way and yet it was adorable when the boys got together. "Thank you, Papa!"

Santiago's response was a soft hum in response when he finished eating standing up pressing a rather surprisingly sudden kiss to the top of Flavio's blonde locks then lingers only to finger a few of the locks making the blonde shift slightly. "When you give birth are you going to keep letting your roots come out or are you bleaching again?" It was the most the man spoke most days, when he was in a good mood, around others and Flavio blinked only to glare at the plate. Of course he'd mention the stupid roots!

"Of course I am!" Flavio snapped at the man who raised a brow again, his black hair messy but it was the streak of white in his bangs that grabbed and demanded attention when one looked at the Spaniard. "Just don't look at my roots! One she's out I'll be bleaching my hair to it's blonde perfection one more time!" He swatted at the Spaniard irritably like he was a fly buzzing around his head and the Spaniard raised his hands then walked out of the kitchen to no doubt call Oliver for Enrique.

"Mama, why do you make your hair blonde? Is the brown so unappealing?" Basilio questioned with his eyes flicking to Enrique who was fingering his own brown hair, which if Flavio let grow out, would be identical shade wise to his mother's and Flavio let out a huffing breath. Enrique looked at his brother's small ponytail curiously before looking to his mother like he had all the time to look at everything he wanted before settling his gaze on anything and his brown eyes flicked to Flavio's brown roots then at his face waiting for his answer.

"It's not that being a brunette is unappealing it's just that growing up a brunette my little brother and I were often mistaken for one another from behind a lot of the time so when they started the fade of dying hair started kicking up I was interested in it. I dyed my hair various shades of brown at first but I think after it bleached it blonde it just stuck." Flavio shrugged when the baby kicked softly at him in response to his voice and to his pause in eating his breakfast but the boys looked at him so curiously it was like they were staring at a new kind of bug but it made him smile.

"So, then is it also true that Papa one time said that when he said something bad about your hair the first time that you locked him in a cage and then wouldn't leave him the house?" Flavio about choked on his food in response to Enrique's question when he looked down at his youngest who then tilted his head pressing his cheek against the table pushing his half eaten breakfast away from him. "Papa said that you can be really scary when you're mad but you've never been that mad at me or Basilio before. Papa also said that you used to deal knives and drugs to people and that's how you got so rich so fast back in the old times."

"I think you should stop talking to your papa about those things, Enrique. How about you boys go get freshened up and I'll be up in a moment to lay out your clothes, okay?" Both boys pushed away from the table, walking out of the kitchen while Flavio sighed letting his head hang down groaning at the prospect of what else Santiago could have told their children. Oh, but God forbid Flavio said _anything_ about Santiago back then! Sure, dealing with swords and knives wasn't as serious as dealing drugs but still the man would have a conniption if Flavio so much as mentioned the man dealing with swords and knives in any manner of speaking.

He finished his eggs, devouring his toast ravenously then chugging his own orange juice down quickly before standing with the baby squirming around happily in response to the food and orange juice. He walked towards the sink placing his plate and cup into the metal sink, scooping up his sons placing them in as well and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen into the front area of the house before heading to the living room. He couldn't do much but his brother had accepted his invitation for dinner and they would be heading over tonight for dinner at Luciano's much to Flavio's joy but if Asher and Enrique played together then maybe they'd have to post pone...

"Oi." He looked up at Santiago who walked in sitting down next to Flavio, moving his arm around his waist tugging him close in an act of affection he showed when it was just the both of them and the baby went wild kicking and punching like she was trying to get Santiago's attention. It hurt when she nailed him in the bladder but he thankfully didn't wet himself like the last time the infant had kicked him head on into the organ. "I talked to Oliver, he offered to bring Asher over here for the day. Said he'd like to visit with you after all."

"Visit with me? Last I checked Oliver and I weren't that close together but maybe it'd be nice to talk to for once who speaks in more than three sentences." Flavio nudged Santiago playfully when a smirk curling over his lips when he looked at Santiago who had a rather vicious smirk over his lips and a glint in his eyes that made a little shiver move over Flavio. He squealed when his husband gripped his knees twisting him rather gently onto his back then spreading his knees settling himself between them in a way that made the blonde's breath hitch yet his round stomach stopped Santiago from pressing too intimately against him and the baby went wild punching at Santiago's stomach rapidly like a tiny boxer inside of him. It made brown eyes blink and Flavio burst out laughing at the startled expression on Santiago's face.

"Oh, so funny." Santiago's voice was flat but there was something akin to humor in his eyes that rolled at Flavio when the blonde sat up rather awkwardly, his stomach making it a bit difficult but he did it so one leg braced itself to the floor and the other rested against Santiago's thigh. He smirked at the black haired male, his fingers coming up twisting the white locks of his stained bangs around his fingers softly and smirking widely when his cheeks slowly began burning much to his dismay but it added a little heat he needed. "You know we need to decide on a name for the kid."

Flavio sighed rolling his eyes flopping back crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course, that's what you think of right now. Hell, she's kicking away and while I want some kisses from my oh so adoring husband," He sent a scowl at Santiago who appeared blank again in response to the scowl."and you want to talk about baby names right now. You really can't read the mood can you, Santiago?"

The Spaniard glared at his husband in response for a moment, annoyed brown eyes clashing with frustrated fuchsia's and Santiago then reached out caressing Flavio's jaw line as lovingly as he managed and pinched his chin softly staring at the blushing Italian beneath him. "How about we talk baby names for now and tonight I will give you such a passionate night you'll marvel at how such a night could be possible when pregnant. How about that? And we decide on a name right now for the baby."

"How about Elena?" Flavio surprised himself when the words squeezed out in surprise, his eyes a touch wide when he stared at his husband who looked back at him with his brows coming together for a moment. Normally, like with Basilio and Enrique, they'd had their full names picked out but with their daughter they seemed to have forgotten all about it instead by buying (in Flavio's case) girls clothing, decorated the nursery and enjoyed the hell out of all of it. There had never been a pinker room in the house other than that nursery but Flavio was absolutely adoring of it and kept it neat in the prospect of his daughter making her appearance in the next couple of months.

"Elena. What kind of middle name should she have?" Santiago questioned when Flavio shifted feeling a spasm low in his hips, like a cramp almost and he shifted away from Santiago choosing to sit up instead with the back of his hair sticking up crazily which he moved his fingers over. There was another cramp, like a sort of pressure was building and clenching up, the baby kicking him roughly in response to the cramp like it was his fault but it was the pain that accompanied it afterwards. The lingering jab of piercing pain that was making his heart jolt then pick up like he was running, the organ pumping wildly in his chest. He was struck with a third cramp that was so vicious, so ruthless pain wise that his gasp came out before he could help himself and he bent forward slightly like it would help the cramping go away, a clammy sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was scared. Oh lord, the fear was suddenly so present like the panic but he couldn't help remembering how his brother explained his miscarriage he'd had months before he got pregnant with Lissandra, and while it was definitely matching right now Flavio was gulping air down through his nose for he knew if he opened his mouth he'd panic. "Flavio!"

He wasn't even aware of Santiago talking to him until his wide eyes shifted to Santiago who was staring at him so fiercely it was like he was trying to burn a whole into him but a fourth and, what felt like a gushing wetness against his thighs, had him jerking with a twitch as pain began to settle in like a constant presence. Clenching, unclenching, stabbing pain low in his belly and back, his daughter kicking at him fiercely like she was panicking as well. "It-It's pain. It hurts. Santiago, help me, help me, help me, I'm scared! I'm scared! Santiago, don't let her die! Please!" He wasn't even aware he was screaming until Santiago was surging to his feet while grabbing Flavio's arm to help him when pain ripped through and the blonde screamed out with tears bubbling on his lashes. " _It hurts!_ "

"Joder!" He moved a hand through his hair when Flavio whimpered seeing, slowly but surely, a panic breaking his husband's normally expressionless face when he began pacing an Flavio's legs folded and he was dropping onto the couch again. "I can't leave the boys here alone, I can't drive you in." He gritted his teeth like he was suddenly angry, unbearably so, and Flavio watched with wide eyes as his husband marched to the phone snatching it up pounding numbers into the key pad like he could just barely hold his anger back. He listened to the spitting, biting Spanish flying from the man while he watched on with wide eyes feeling his heart slamming against his chest when a stab of pain washed over him, lingering longer and he cried out when the phone slammed down. "Flavio, ya vienen. Espera, amor, ¿de acuerdo? Estarán aquí, todo va a estar bien."

Flavio swallowed down nausea he felt from the panic mounting upwards quickly and making his breath come quickly when he pressed his shaking hands against his stomach looking up at the Spaniard who had a glimmer of concern in his eyes and echoed onto his face. Flavio had felt some cramping last night but he didn't think anything of it at the time as pregnancy was full of mild cramping, body pain in general and so many other things but this was different from that but had he had any idea last night he would have said something. He looked at his husband hearing, very distantly but getting closer, sirens piercing the air and he nodded taking a shaking breath."Okay."

* * *

Basilio never cared for hospitals, finding the sanitary scent of them to trigger mild waves of panic that had no origins he could name or think of that when he looked at his father's drawn, tight face and his younger brother's curious one he reached out tapping their father's inner elbow drawing brown eyes towards him. "Papa, is Mama going to be alright? Is the baby okay?" Santiago never lied to his sons, ever, so Basilio knew he was going to get the truth anyhow and he could see Enrique twisting his fingers into the hem of his shirt anxiously.

"You remember Mama talking about a placenta right?" Both boys looked a little lost but nodded, definitely remember Flavio jabbering about it at one point. "Well, what happened is the placenta ripped inside of him and it caused him a lot of pain. There was no way to prevent it but from the looks it might have started to happen last night or even early this morning but when it ripped he started to bleed and have a lot of pain with contractions. Last I heard, however, they got your sister out and thy were going to give him a couple blood transfusions."

Basilio noticed Enrique's fingers tightening into the fabric and gestured him over and he rushed between his brother's leg when Basilio hugged his younger brother who stared down at the floor at his feet intently. "Does Uncle Luciano know about it yet?" Basilio asked when Santiago seemed to suddenly come out of a little trance at the mention of Flavio's brother, staring at his eldest son curiously before standing up moving a hand through his black hair for the millionth time since he packed the boys into the car and sped after the ambulance to the hospital.

"No, I haven't. I bet he'll be pissed it's taken me two hours to remember his presence but with your mother-" He walked towards the nurses station, jerked to a stop and looked over his shoulder meeting Basilio's wide fuchsia eyes, identical to his mother's, and pointed at the both of them."You two stay right there where I can see you. I'm going to borrow their phone but I don't want either one of you wandering off, you hear me?"

"Of course, Papa." Basilio replied squeezing his brother who, strangely in this situation, allowed his brother to smother him slightly and Basilio then pressed his cheek against his brown locks of soft hair and squeezed him gently again when he got no protest. Normally when Basilio began to coddle Enrique the younger would rip himself away and snap at him like a testy raccoon and distance himself even further but today Enrique seemed to be soaking it up rather silently for once. "You okay, Enrique?"

"Do you think Mama and the baby are going to be okay? A blood thingy doesn't sound good." Enrique replied when Basilio straightened up letting him tilt his head back looking up into his brother's face and Basilio could see worry in his face and so intensely in his brown eyes turning them dark with the emotion. The last time he'd seen Enrique so concerned that the emotion was so brilliantly noticeable was when their father had been late from work and came home really late at night and their mother couldn't get through to him.

"A blood transfusion isn't so bad, Enrique. I mean, it's scary, but it just means they're going to give Mama more blood to keep him healthy cause the placenta ripped making him bleed a lot so they're just filling him back up. And I'm sure the baby will be okay too! She's Papa and Mama's daughter after all, she must be strong like us!" He smiled at his little brother beaming brightly at him making Enrique blink a few times at his brother's cheerful demeanor. "It's going to make you sick, Enrique, worrying so intensely. Leave it to the adults to worry so much, but don't stop worrying all together. Mama is going to be just fine."

"I wonder what Uncle Luciano is going to say when he gets here. I bet he'll be mad Papa took two hours to call," Enrique mumbled when the sound of doors slamming open reached both brothers making them look down the hall to see their rather obvious uncle rushing down the hall with long strides. Basilio had seen that look in his eyes before and it'd been just before he sank a knife close to their mother's hand and he clutched Enrique closer to him who finally whined at the tight grip Basilio had on him. "Uh oh."

"Oi! What the fuck took you so long to call me, Santiago! You fucking ungrateful bastard!" Luciano barked when Basilio finally pulled the eight year old onto his lap and found Enrique made no sound this time when Santiago strode over, his eyes flicking to the boys watching silently with wide eyes. Basilio had had fourteen years to understand the relationship between their father and their uncle to stay quiet until the anger had left Luciano's system but his father didn't tolerate swearing around the both of them, despite Basilio being fourteen and used to the swearing already.

"Stop yelling, Luciano. This is a hospital." Basilio listened to his father's flat words while looking down the hall to see his three cousins walking with his Uncle Lutz and he felt Enrique squirming in his tight hold but he refused to let his brother down lest it bring any attention to the both of them. "And I don't appreciate your stupid voice, it's grating on my nerves already. Your brother is in one of these rooms, mind you and so are our children. I'd appreciate if you kept your fucking tone down."

"And you think you can talk to me like that, you goddamn ingrate?" Basilio felt Enrique shift deeper into his hold after hearing their father's voice, sharp and glinting as a knife in the silence of the waiting room now and they were holding their breathes waiting for another worded stab to be thrown. Lutz was waiting by the doorway staring at his in-law family and husband glaring at one another when the light pinkish purple irises flicked to the brothers held tight in the chair.

"I don't think you should be fighting right now. Not in front of children anyways," Lutz spoke up with Lissandra clinging to his hip, her long brown hair spilling to her waist like Basilio remembered it being when Enrique took a peek at their other Uncle who stare at the other adults hissing at each other. It was tense atmosphere, Basilio clinging to his brother fiercely and stared at their father when a nurse from the station walked around and through the small door leading to the back nad over to Santiago murmuring something to him softly. He looked surprised for a moment, along with Luciano, before it melted away and his gaze locked onto both his sons.

"Basilio, Enrique, come with me. While they're getting your mother stabilized would you like to come with me for a moment?" Santiago's voice was low, like a rumbling warning thunder before lightning struck when Luciano's eyes narrowed and the black haired Spaniard glared at him. "They're my sons, this is their mother and family. You can wait here, Luciano. You can come with Lutz afterwards but don't you dare open that fucking whiny mouth of yours right now."

The warmth of his father's hand cupping the back of his head got Basilio's attention when they stood up and he noticed his father's other hand cupping the back of Enrique's head gently while walking them through large doors that the nurse hit the button for and they were leaving their uncles and cousins behind. Basilio risked a glance up at his father who looked perplexed now, rather than expressionless like normal. "Um, Papa is everything okay with the baby? And is Mama really stabilized?"

"Of course he is." A snort flew from Santiago and yet it gave him a twisted echo of a smile towards him making Basilio blink when his father just barely made eye contact with him. "And you'll see with the baby as well, how strong she is. There is also a little surprise for the two of you along with your Mama when he gets up." That made Enrique look up curiously just like Basilio as they walked down the sterile white halls which lead to the large bay window that Basilio looked through eight years ago at his little brother but when they kept going past it he blinked a few times as he and his brother were ushered down the hall.

It felt entirely too quiet, the hospital bustling with nurses however and phones ringing with soft murmurs of people talking but to Basilio it felt heavily quiet making his skin crawl with the sensation the further down the halls they got. And with these halls it seemed to get quieter and quieter in response to the less people they came across that Basilio felt his fingers twitching lightly in response to the silence which he often found much too heavy time to time in his life but when they stopped in front of a door he noticed Enrique had the same twitching fingers going on when Santiago grabbed the door handle, twisting it and pushing it open then walking into the room which was quiet save for the beeping of a couple machines and it was slightly dark with only one light on in the room. The brothers followed their father into the room looking around until two gazes, one fuchsia and one brown, landed on a clear box sitting next to two large pieces of machinery that made a series of soft beeps and hissing sounds that they were hesitant to even go near but followed their father anyhow. While Enrique needed a chair to see into the clear box Basilio saw clearly into it and his eyes widened.

"Oh!" He breathed the word out in surprise that curled around his system at the small figure of his little sister who had a cap of dark brown hair, nearly black, on her head with dark long lashes resting on her cheeks which had a tube taped to her cheek that connected to her nose giving her oxygen and her tiny body was sprawled out but she was still super tiny. But it was the other baby next to her, tiny hands clinging to one another, that got Basilio's attention with a cap of identical dark brown nearly black hair on his head with various tubes sticking into his skin, twice as much as his little sister, but he was smaller than her it seemed like a china doll next to a baby doll. "Mama is going to be REALLY surprised when he wakes up."

"Of course he is." Santiago replied while Enrique looked one with large eyes at the babies laid in the closed off plastic bed and his hands pressed against the top part lightly. "Your mother chosen Elena for her," He pointed at the baby but there was a softness in his voice when he gestured to his daughter. "So I guess I can name the boy and I did. Basilio and Enrique, meet your sister Elena Diana Carriedo and meet your brother Julián Emilio Carriedo."

"Papa, are they going to live? They're so tiny and there's so many..." Enrique's voice trailed off when he looked to their father, as if afraid of a smack upside the head but got nothing but noticed the intense look on their father's face. A look that the longer he stared at the twins in the plastic bassinet that cut them off from any contact to germs or people at the moment but the tubes threading their pale olive skin was almost..painful. But Enrique's question had his eyes tightening almost, his brows coming together tightly and his lips pursing for just a moment when his brown eyes looked between Basilio and his youngest before down at the tiny set of twins.

"I have no clue, Enrique. All we can do is hope the twins make it through for Mama when he gets up to see them. I guess all we can do is hope they'll pull through." Enrique pulled a tight breath in and Basilio fought the urge to copy his little brother when he looked down at his tiny, unbelievable siblings. It was already unimaginable to think of Elena without Julian but it was the truth after all; they'd have to hope and pray both twins pulled through with how tiny they were and Basilio threaded his fingers together tightly. He hoped, deep in his heart, for his mother and for the pitifully tiny twins to make it but even that felt like too much to hope for.


	7. Chapter Seven - PruAus

The sun was barely stretching over the sky, the amp humming softly behind his left calf down in the living room and Roland's guitar was hanging off his neck like a heavy but comforting weight that reminded him of the days when his children would cling on his neck and dangle happily. He turned the pick in his fingers over and over, his lips twitching and pulling into a smirk before he could help himself and pressing his fingers against the electric strings he felt something inside of him shiver delightfully when he moved his pick over the strings listening to the steely, high pitched sound they emitted beautifully. He was quickly losing himself in the newest thing he wrote, the electric notes hanging in the air like electricity and it seemed all the more delicious to be playing it with the early morning light just barely gracing the skyline and his family sleeping allowing him to play to his hearts content.

His fiancee was sleeping upstairs after getting late from work, his children would be sleeping for another hour or two before they made the trip to the academy for them to go to school and yet these facts just made his notes sound all the more sweeter to his ears the longer he played his new piece he'd written. It last for five or six minutes, testing the notes out then adding new ones in as he sought fit that by the time he finished up, his strings humming beneath his fingers and his amp vibrating lowly on the floor behind his calf that when he heard clapping it nearly scared him half to death but he covered it smoothly by looking over his shoulder. Looking like she just crawled out of bed, her white hair was ruffled wildly around her shoulders and against her neck like she'd been sweating and it matted against her neck, her bangs crossing and laying crazily around her face while her red irises sparkled with tired mischief and her lips twisted into a wide smirk bringing highlight to a lip piercing he hadn't noticed until now.

"Gretchen, vhere did you get that lip piercing?" Roland questioned looking at his daughter, the sixteen year old raising her brows then shrugging like she had no idea herself and he squinted his eyes at her when she then smiled happily. She was always the most devious out of all her siblings, being the one to almost shepherd the younger ones into her ways of wickedness making her the star to both of her little brothers now a day. "Vell, vhat are you doing up so early then?"

"Vell, I rolled over. Then I had to pee, you know bodily functions und all that. Then by the time I got back to my room I decided to just stay up und then I heard my mother playing the guitar at an ungodly hour so I of course had to investigate!" Gretchen shrugged again but was smiling widely in a way that looked like it was a beautiful smile mixed with a wicked smirk like before but it made her normally dull gaze sparkle like the little demon pixie that she was. "Besides, Basilio texted me a little vhile ago. Did you know Flavio is getting blood transfusions und is in a coma due to a torn placenta?"

Roland blinked at his daughter's words when she leaned against the door jam and he noticed the bags underneath her red eyes, like she hadn't slept in days, and he wondered just how true her story was of her being in bed until now but the news of Flavio made him frown for a moment. "Ja, I had heard that. I vould contact Santiago about it but I feel he vould just come und rip my junk off." He shrugged then when his daughter narrowed her eyes at his crass vocabulary and he then tilted his head."Gretchen, you're okay, right?"

Irritation flashed over her face which made her just look exhausted in a way that tugged at Roland when the teen straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "Vhy does it matter? You und Vater only notice things about me vhen it's convenient or especially vhen it comes to Irena. Vhat's vith the fifth degree this morning? It's too early for the concerned Mutter act." She yelped when she was shoved forward and glared over her shoulder when Eloise glared tiredly up at her sister for a second then sighed looking at her.

"Stop taking Mutter's concern und twisting it. He's concerned about you, just take the concern und appreciate it, okay?" Eloise sounded pretty snappy this morning, looking up at Gretchen but Roland noticed the way his second eldests eyes rolled over Gretchen's face when she frowned, her brows coming together giving her an expression scarily like her father, Klaus. "Jesus, vhen vas the last time you slept, Gretch?"

"Screw this. It's too early for all your judgement so early in the morning, I'm going to go upstairs und listen to my music. I'm going to get in the shower too, so don't go in right now, Eloise." With that the white haired teen turned disappearing to the stairs much like a ghost the way she drifted there and Eloise sighed in the space where her elder sister had stood just moments before. Roland wondered exactly when his daughter got so grouchy in the morning, so snappy and defensive but he also wondered if it was just a sixteen year old girl thing and him, having never been a sixteen year old girl, had no clue what could be going on with her. He knew that she and Klaus had fought abot something the night before and because the two of them used to be nearly inseparable when Gretchen was a child he knew they also were snappy with others when they fought with one another. They were similiar enough to have that trait about them.

"She's just angry cause Vater told her she needed to grow up und start thinking about vhat she vants to do vith her life und that she can't spend all her time sweet talking girls und making out vith Irena." Eloise looked to her mother who blinked, surprise on his face and Eloise smiled at the guitar in his hands. "A new piece, huh? Nice. Anyvay, you should know that vhile Gretchen und Irena are only sixteen und fifteen they seem pretty serious about one another."

"Ja, new piece. I'll talk to your Vater, he shouldn't be so hard on Gretchen like that. It isn't right for him to be so hard on a sixteen year old just because he had a job at that point." Roland slid the strap over his head and rested it in it's stand carefully then unplugged his amp, setting it against the wall carefully with the wires twisting up carefully and placing them on top of the device.He then moved his hands through his hair a few times sighing when he walked over to his daughter and ruffled her hair softly, the texture softer than he remembered it ever being and he smiled at his daughter. "How have you been, Eloise?"

"I've been fine. School is a little more stressful und Dante is being an asshole like normal for a thirteen year old vhich really speaks for how he vill be vhen he's Gretchen's age or yours." Eloise replied shrugging much like Gretchen then smiled at her mother for a moment, her own red eyes sparkling softly. "Mutti, vill you help me do my makeup after I jump in the shower after Gretchen?"

Roland seemed to just beam bright, perking up rather visibly as his red irises sparkled like glitter making Eloise smile broadly looking at her mother who seemed all to happy at the mere mentioning of it. It had been a while since Eloise or Gretchen let their mother near their faces with anything make up related as they'd learned from, quite literally, the best they could and she knew her offer made him happy. "Of course! Gretchen normally lets me help her vith hers but I'll be more than happy to do yours as vell!"

"Thank you, Mutti!" She smiled brightly curling her arms around his waist hugging him tightly while her forehead rested against his neck showing she was definitely still growing and would more than likely grow just as tall or a bit taller than her mother. "I'll be upstairs, I have to get my homevork in it's folder and organize my bag for school." And with that she drifted off just like her sister and was thumping up the stairs while he heard the shower turn on and he walked to the kitchen smiling to himself now while adjusting his glasses. He opened the cabinet grabbing filters and the coffee itself putting them on the counter while pulling the coffee machine forward.

He hummed lightly a few notes of his new piece he'd just been playing, opening the top of the coffee machine, pulling the pot out filling it with water and rested is elbows on the counter watching the pot fill up with water. It was strange, sometimes, to see his daughter's all grown up and knowing that Gretchen was a mere three years away from moving out, going to college and even Eloise was a full four or five years away from that outcome as well. It was like they'd grown and left Augustus and Bernald to be like little boy replacements of how Gretchen and Eloise used to be when they younger not that Roland minded in the slightest bit but he was finding himself growing a bit more melancholic at the thought of his two only daughters leaving the nest later on. He shut the water off pouring it into the machine, watching the water rise on the side of it by the little number line, placing the pot in it's place then put the filter and coffee in, shut the top and pressed the button. The machine gave a soft gurgle in response like it was starting up, Roland beaming and wondered if he should make breakfast when he felt, albeit just a little stiff, arms curling around his waist softly. He blinked a few times when he looked at his shoulder to see a familiar white haired head resting on his shoulder and while he felt a little warmth in his cheeks he beamed lifting his hand up curling back to scratch the back of his head, admiring the way his messy hair twisted around his fingers. He pressed a kiss head best as he could in the position and he then beamed when he pulled away enough for Roland to turn around in his arms, a tired smile entering his field of vision as Roland pressed a happy kiss to his lips while sliding his arms around his shoulders.

He pulled back then beamed at the albino again, his fingers lacing against his neck while arms curled around his waist again still with a little stiff movement and he looked at Roland's face when the black haired male beamed. "Guten morgen, Klaus!" Roland pressed another kiss against the albino's lips happily once more but Klaus was quickly being pulled into a rather warm series of kisses that made his stomach squirm like a snake awakening, turning in attention to Roland's warmth.

Klaus was normally very strict, very forceful on their quote "good sexy times" on not continuing in the morning for they had a lot of things to get done and he needed to go to work. However, with how warm Roland was in his arms, the soft feel of his lips and the black hair brushing his face lightly when Roland moved was more than addicting and Klaus was finding his increasing arousla becoming like an iron cuff on his wrist keeping him in place and he gripped Roland's hips lifting him up onto the counter. The black haired male squealed lightly then laughed against his lips before leaning in kissing Klaus happily, his legs now parting to let the albino rest comfortably between his legs and he was clinging to the albino German all too readily and rather greedily that he didn't hear the footsteps until voices spoke out making Roland nearly punt kick Klaus away.

"Mutti, vhat are you doing vith Vati?" Roland looked over Klaus's shoulder to see two pairs of wide red eyes staring at him curiously making his face burn hotly when Klaus stepped back enough for him to slip off the counter as Augustus stared at his mother curiously while tilting his head, his little Mariazell bobbing with the movement and even Bernald seemed curiously then copying his elder brother's action of tilting his head. Then Augustus gasped covering Bernald's face making him giggle loudly when he yanked the small albino boy to his chest to shield his face. "Oh! Oh no, Bernald shield your eyes! Mutti und Vati are having their adult time! Don't let it corrupt your innocence!"

"Bruder!" Bernald whined the word but giggled at the end of it like he was amused by the actions of his brother and Roland rolled his eyes but the giggling boys reminded him too much of how his daughters used to be that small and how they used to giggle together when Gretchen was happier. "I have seen Mutti und Vati kissing before, it'll be okay!" Augustus let out a loud, wordless cry that sounded like it would have been a scoff but before Bernald could giggle again Klaus cleared his throat and that seemed to make the boys freeze like someone had pressed pause.

"Vhat are you boys supposed to be doing?" Klaus questioned making Augustus release Bernald who immediately half stepped behind his elder brother, his white locks of hair mussed from the hold Augustus had him in moments before and the albino boy looked down. "Vell?" He brushed off Roland's soft use of his name, the good mood quickly changing rapidly like it was going down hill and Roland honestly hated how his elder son's eyes dropped to the floor like he couldn't bear to stare at his father while such an atmosphere was around them.

"Ve need to get ready for school but ve came down to see if Mutti vas going to make anything for breakfast before ve vashed up und got dressed." Augustus replied when he then shuffled with Bernald's protective hand on his back, clenching the shirt tightly in his hand like a protective assurance that had the older boy feeling slightly better even if it embarrassed him a little bit. He took a peek at their father's disapproving, rather tired face through his bangs and lashes then down at the floor immediately after feeling like he wasn't to look at his father quite yet. "It's just gross to brush our teeth first then come down to eat something."

"Vhy don't the two of you go freshen up und get dressed for now und I'll get breakfast started so you can eat then brush your teeth before ve head out, okay?" Roland stepped in immediately defusing the rather tense father air around Klaus who always seemed to be a step to strict to the boys even if this was just a mild case right here he knew how the boys felt. He smiled at both of his son's who stared at him with wide eyes now like he was a shining beacon and nodded before running out of the kitchen as quick as they entered it and Roland then turned his attention to his fiancee. "Klaus, liebling, vhy must you be so strict vith them? They can have some fun und get things done you know, Klaus. It's how I do things any how! Vhy not let the boys play now vhile they are young?"

Klaus considered this then opened his mouth to speak but there was a piercing shriek from upstairs followed by loud, devious laughter and whining. "Vhat the hell, Gretchen! Don't be dumping freezing vater vhen I get in the shower!" Gretchen's answering laugh was enough to make both parents share a look and Eloise's loud, sharp snapping voice the morning was definitely started and it made Klaus sigh to be around his daughter's fighting and laughter that when Roland pecked Klaus's lips he turned his attention now to getting breakfast done.

* * *

The music was so loud she could practically feel her floor throbbing with the beat of drums and yet the air felt electric with the guitar and the vocals that wrapped like a haze in Gretchen's mind. Or maybe it was the pot she'd shared with Irena just then but right now, right that second, after the shitty day she'd had she was flying high on cloud nine it felt as she settled on her bed with Irena going through her playlist of music before putting the phone down walking over to the bed and sitting net to Gretchen, they're homework spread of the bed and the sixteen year old smirked widely. Irena and her had only been dating for about three months now but she could never get over how pretty the Russian Lithuanian girl was, with her long sleek black hair so unlike her own sister and brother's hair, Irena's was smooth like water that slipped between her fingers and her brown eyes missed nothing, like puddles of deep rich chocolate when the light hit them beautifully and her pale skin.

Irena was always unbearably beautiful but sitting so close to the girl, knowing they were dating, was nearly too much for Gretchen sometimes but she loved being able to just lay and stare at her girlfriend for hours with the music making the air throb with life around them. She blinked when she noticed the black haired girl leaning towards her and she smirked meeting her half way reaching her hand up cupping the back of her head as she kissed her happily making her heart thump quickly in her chest. She felt like a live wire had been implanted in her skin, making it twitch and jerk underneath Irena's hands when they drifted up her arms and Gretchen nearly felt like her breath was clogging n her chest when fingers draped over the exposed skin of her stomach.

She flopped back on her pillows but welcomed the soft, smooth texture of Irena's lips that smelled like her vanilla chapstick which made Gretchen's excitement kick up and she slid her fingers up into black hair that slipped between her fingers like water, caressing the spaces between her fingers beautifully while her lips moved with Gretchen's.It took them a couple months to master making out together after multiple sessions of horribly awkward moments of kissing, nose bumping, misreading signals and so many other things that they only just managed to get to their okay making out stage where they were most definitely better than the clumsy making out they'd done before. Gretchen sighed against her lips which were soft soft compared to her rather chapped ones but Irena didn't seem to mind but it was when her hand began going further up her stomach that her skin began twitching in response and especially when her breath hitched as her hand brushed the edge of her bra lining.

She gasped when she felt fingers brushing just underneath it against the sensitive underside of her chest yet when she wriggled the door flew open with her mother standing there and the moment felt frozen. Multiple factors moved through Gretchen's head but there was only one thing that would really irk her mother and what would be the biggest problem in this whole awkward moment right then. Gretchen, a sixteen year old girl, was alone in her room with her girlfriend with her music blasted loud as can be and with said girlfriend's hand just inches from sliding into her bra and palming her breast while being in the position of said girlfriend between her legs rather provocatively.

Gretchen raised her hand, which trembled and twitched to her, her eyes widening like her own mother's red eyes behind his glasses and Gretchen felt her heart pounding hard that when Irena pulled back quickly the fact her shirt was still pushed above her bra didn't help the situation a bit. "Mu-Mutti, vait. It's not vhat you think, I promise." Her mother then stepped back grabbing the handle and Gretchen lost it. " _It's not vhat you think it is, Mutti! Vait! I promise! Let me explain_!"

Roland shut the door tightly while Gretchen shrieked and he then walked down the hall briskly to Eloise's room, shoving the door open roughly making his second eldest jump slightly as she turned around in her computer chair. Her laptop was open revealing Facebook rather than the project she and her cousin, Aldaric, were supposed to be working on and his nephew's light pinkish purple eyes were wide. They both appeared surprised at Roland's appearance which happened so suddenly but the man pointed at his daughter who blinked. "Vhy didn't you tell me your sister vas that intimate vith Irena Braginsky!"

"I thought you vould have gotten it from the implication this morning vhen I said they vere pretty serious for a fifteen und sixteen year old. Vhy does it matter now?" Eloise asked curiously while raising a brow, sounding so much like Klaus that it was actually pretty eery with her no foolery repression on her face and the seriousness in her eyes. She raised her brow higher, if possible, and she then shifted looking at her mother sighing out.

"They're in there, all over each other! That is much more than just being "serious" vith one another!" Roland all but shrieked the words making Eloise blink in surprise at how...motherly Roland appeared. While he wasn't strict but wasn't so lax on the children him getting worked up over one of his children's choices like this was definitely strange for her mother to get so shrill or so angry. "Hell no, oh hell no! I'm talking to your vater about this!" He went to shut the door then glared at his nephew who blinked in surprise then scowled at his daughter in a very un-Roland like way. "Leave this door open!"

He huffed off making Eloise blink when her cousin slid off her bed inching over to her and then standing behind her, just out of view of the bedroom door staring down at her while Roland made a very loud, angry, call to Klaus. It was strange for Roland to fly off the handle like this, not that it was uncommon as Roland was very protective of her father he used to flip out a lot when they were little that when the whole issue with Julia that her mother nearly broke things off with Klaus had they not forgiven one another which then resulted in Bernald. "Is your mom going to be okay?"

"I don't know, he's never freaked out like this." Eloise then looked up at Aldaric, at his lightly parted lips then down feeling her cheeks flush when she felt fingers tangling with hers tugging her to stand. "But he can't find out about this, at least. Vhile my sister is very obvious about her relationship I don't think my parents have figured out I'll be liking boys." She then smirked curling her arms around his shoulders, red against light pinkish purple. "But they never mentioned what kind of boys however."

Aldaric seemed...thoughtful then when he gripped her wrists pushing her away slightly squinting at the black haired girl who stared right back at him blinking softly a few times. "You're seriously okay with this, El? That I'm your cousin? Like, not once removed or any of that, but that our father's are brother's and we're cousins cousins. We're related, Eloise. I mean, I'm not going to deny that I like you and I definitely like kissing you no doubt about that, but should we really be doing this? Shouldn't this be putting you off? Or me off? We're _family_."

"Ric, come on. At least everyone of our parents or any nation, has been together at least once despite being related to one another don't you know that? Hell, look at Allen and Oliver! They were brothers up until Allen got independence! Look at James and his husband! They used to be like father and son! Look at-at Zao and Kuro! Aldaric there's so many Nations who have been related before and still got together!" Aldaric could hear a strange tone in Eloise's voice when she stared at him then smiled sadly. "I get it though. We're family. It's incestuous. But I can't help having feelings for you and God knows it's a sin, the worst kind, but I really do want to be with you, Aldaric. Even if it's never okay."

"Maybe my brother is right. We...shouldn't do anything we might regret, especially if we meet someone when we become adults, and God forbid we've done something horrible that we'll regret and it'll always be with us. I'm not saying I don't like kissing you, I do like I said, but I just can't help thinking it's wrong but just as much as I do I look at you and I just...I know you're my cousin but it doesn't  _feel_ like that. You're like this pretty girl who I like more than anything but then when I see my uncles I just..I can't help thinking I'm doing all this with my _cousin_ , someone I grew up with and yet it just feels..right. We're disgusting, aren't we?" Eloise sighed out resting her forehead against his shoulder lightly making him blink.

"Maybe we are. Maybe we're sick. But I just want to be with you, Aldaric. Is that so damn wrong? Are we so fucked up that we want this? That I'm willing to do anything just to be able to hold your hand in public without it being weird?" She hesitated then lifted her head looking at him. "If I have to remove myself from this family, if I have to alienate myself, just to be with you then I'll do it. I just...I want to be with you. I want you, I choose you, and damn me to hell but I don't feel shame for loving someone like I do for you. I just need to know you'll be here for me when the time comes, that you'll still want to be with me."

Aldaric heard her front door slam open and his Uncle Klaus's booming voice for Gretchen and flinched then looked at Eloise who stared back at him with that question, the unknowable one, resting there in her face and in her eyes. He really did love his cousin, he did, and he wanted to be with her but there was so much wrong with their relationship and while he'd tried and was cocky about not listening to his twin maybe it was a wrong relationship. But staring at Eloise he knew that he wanted to at least be with her as long as he was able, even if it was a secret. So he leaned forward pressing a brisk but soft kiss to her lips and cupped her face with his hands, a face so familiar it sent strange waves through his chest, and he smiled at her softly. "I'll be with you, even if it's a secret. We'll figure this out and hey, we might grow out of this real fast! You never know."

"I know. But our family is going to be watching if Dante ever says anything you know." Eloise knew of all the things her sister has done, all the reckless shit she bragged about, she had never done anything more twisted than entering a relationship with a family member. She felt her lips twist into a half smile when she leaned her cheek into his hand. "Hey, at least my parents or sister can say they've ever done anything so damn risky in their lives." Yet as she said with their father shouting at Gretchen and Irena downstairs, she felt like a clock was ticking and her choices were going to catch up to strangle her soon enough.


End file.
